A Little Hurt
by pasdedeuxxx
Summary: Bella convinces Edward that it's a good idea to try and "practice" before the big night, but what if its too much and Edward believes he's hurt Bella? But what if Bella didnt mind a little bit of hurt? It's a journey this thing. ExB. Lemons.
1. Conversation

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, or any of the characters. Stephanie Meyers does.

-----------------------

_**Edwards Point of View**_

I may be a vampire but I am certainly not immune to human instincts and vampire or not I know it's never good when a woman says "we need to talk". I groaned aloud when I heard Bella speak those ominous words. If I could read her mind this situation wouldn't be so terrible for me, but she was intentionally being obtuse. Even now as I watch her pace around her tiny room I can sense her anxiety, it's like a suffocating blanket of dust. To say that I'm nervous would be an understatement, I'm scared shitless. Usually Bella fumbles with her words and gets to the point and we manage to come to some sort of comprise, which of course is never enough for her and she's become aware of that fact that most often than not I am placating her. Right now that's not happening she's not talking, she's pacing and it's driving me to the brink of insanity.

"Bella can you please sit down I don't know how much longer I can take this!" I raised my voice slightly louder than I had intended and quickly had to focus my thoughts to ensure Charlie was still asleep. With a softer more pleading tone I continue "please Bella tell me what you wanted to talk about".

She's eyeing me carefully; I can only assume she's trying to gauge my mood. She's looking into my eyes and barrelling into my non existent soul and I know she means for me to take this seriously. I will do my best as always to see things from her view point, she just has no sense of self preservation and it makes things painfully hard when it comes to compromising with her.

She's biting her lip and I find myself needing to stifle a moan, I used to find this an extremely endearing human habit of hers…now its just plain erotic and I often find myself distracted beyond words when her tiny white teeth dig into the supple flesh. I so badly wish that I could do that to her, but no doubt my teeth would bite clean through her beautiful lip and well that would be beneficial to no one. I can tell she's ready to talk so I brace myself for whatever my Bella is going to throw at me.

"Edward…well…the thing is…I'm just concerned, about you-" I was about to cut her off and tell her I was fine but she places a single deliciously warm finger on my lips urging me to keep quiet. "Please Edward just let me finish before you say anything okay?" I nodded in compliance.

"Edward I'm just concerned about you and me and us being physical. I know you said you would agree to try on our wedding to be well more intimate with me but I don't understand what about that is supposed to make it any easier for you. Just because we're married doesn't mean that you're going to magically gain some sort of super control of your strength and not kill me! And I know you say it's about protecting my virtue and yours and all that stuff, but I can sense how worried you are about hurting me. It pains me to know how hard this is for you, how scared you are and I need you to feel more at ease, I need you to know you're not going to crush me to death! I need you to know what I know; I need you to know that you can be with me in every way possible.

I'm getting to the point just hold on. Edward I think we should practice…oh god that sounds so horrible I know but, you need to get used to my body! You need to know how hard to touch me or how softly, you need to be able to know moans of pleasure from ones of discomfort. I'm not saying I want to you know go all the way before we're married, because I agreed to wait… but I just really think that it would be a really good idea if you could at least try now to get used to being closer to each other so that I even stand a chance of having you hold up on your end of this compromise!"

The last words were so rushed that if I wasn't a vampire I wouldn't have been able to make them out. I'm stunned. I can tell how much she thought about all of this and the amount of courage and effort she put into it is making me feel guilty about wanting to immediately dismiss her idea…so I don't.

"Bella give me a minute, please love?" I can sense her unease "darling I'm not saying no I just need a minute to process things logically" she immediately seems more at ease at the prospect of me not throwing the idea off the table.

My thoughts are racing. Bella has a point there really isn't much sense trying to refute that. I just don't think she understands how truly horrified I am of hurting her. I've explained time and time again but, she's right. _Of course she's right you idiot, she's your Bella after all, she is brilliant _my inner voice chides me for even acting the least bit surprised. I can't believe I am about to agree to something so reckless so absurd! If something goes wrong…no, nothing will go wrong. Bella has the utmost faith in me and I will never let her down. For Bella my internal thought process must make it seem like an eternity has passed when in reality it's only been seconds. I can see her shifting uncomfortably on her feet as I peer up and look at her beneath my lashes. She's brilliant and she's mine.

"Alright" it comes out as a drawn out sigh "you win, I can't argue with such logic" I smile up at her

"I will try and practice as you put it. But you must tell me when I am hurting you Bella, even in the slightest. You know the hatred I would feel for myself if I ever intentionally injured you my love."

She's smiling my favourite smile and she warms my lifeless heart instantly. I can see all the emotions cross her face, excitement, happiness, anticipation, anxiety, but mostly I can see her love and her unyielding faith that I know I am most certainly not worthy of.

"Edward are you being serious? You can't say this and then become all moody and melodramatic and suddenly change your mind. I'm serious about this. We need this." she has her hands on her hips trying to be assertive but I can tells she is going crazy with excitement at my compliance.

"Yes Bella I'm serious, but you must tell me if things ever get painful for y-" before I can even finish my sentence she's straddling me on her bed, her knees on either side of my legs and she's kissing me everywhere, not just out of passion and love, but out of thanks. I of course being the gentlemen I am would never deny a kiss from my betrothed, so I kiss her back gently but she will have none of that and she wraps her delicate little hands in my hair and pulls me to her with urgency. I pull back an inch so I can speak.

"You want to start now? We barely finished having the conversation" I chuckle at her eagerness

"No better time than the present"

she pulls me back to her and crushes her lips against mine and for a moment I have has much faith in myself as she does.

----------------------

I know its long, i tend to over write, i can't help it i get way to into descriptions. It's my first fan fic so if youre going to review or offer a crit please try and be a little gentle =) I'm an artist so im used to having people critique my art...but not stuff i write, this is new to me, im going to write my very first lemon next! im excited. i hope you all like this, and im sorry if you dont /shrugs. lots more angst and lemons to come as well as all around good times! i read it over a bunch, but its 335 am and im sleepy so i hope i didnt miss any silly errors..though im sure i did .

-Kaitlyn


	2. Actions Speak Louder Than Words

Disclaimer: No i dont own them or twilight. Wish i did though! they belong to Stephanie Meyers. /sigh

* * *

"_You want to start now? We barely finished having the conversation" I chuckle at her eagerness_

"_No better time then the present" _

_She pulls me back to her and crushes her lips against mine and for a moment I have as much faith in myself as she does._

_

* * *

_

_**Edwards Point of View**_

Bella is kissing me with what I am certain is all the strength her frail body can muster, and I'm enjoying every second of it. I control the pressure of my own lips, being careful not to damage hers but I can't help but kiss her harder to try and meet the ferocity of her own kisses. I take her bottom lip between my own, careful to shield it from my teeth and I suck on it, hard. The sounds that come out of Bella in response to that small action are indescribable; I will never tire of hearing her make those noises. I know it might seem wrong but knowing I have that power over her excites me thoroughly.

The harder I kiss Bella the more she responds. She's thrusting her hips against mine now and creating the most deliciously painful friction against my cock. I can't stifle the growl that escapes my lips and for a second I'm concerned that I may have startled her but I can smell her arousal even more now. She has no idea what she does to me. I'm so focused on kissing Bella that I don't even notice her tiny fingers reach down between us to undo the button on my jeans. I need to regain control of the situation and fast.

"Bella" It comes out as more of a moan than a warning, I start pulling away and I can immediately feel her hands grip my forearms. I look down at her and I almost lose it, her beautiful lips are swollen and the color has darkened slightly from the assault of my lips, her eyes are glossy with lust, and her nipples have hardened through her shirt. She is positively stunning but I need to focus.

"What are you doing? Edward don't you dare!" she yells at me which only forces the air in her lungs to come out faster causing her breasts to rise and fall more noticeably. I look into her eyes and I can see she's pleading with me, but I can also see her obvious frustration.

"Bella darling" I whisper and slowly extricate myself from her grasp to stroke her cheek "I agreed we would try and go further but, I never said how fast I would allow things to happen. If we're going to do this we are doing it on my terms" I'm trying very hard to be stern with her but her tiny body lying beneath me is making things very...hard.

I can tell she's annoyed by my response, and I know she's struggling to find the right words to say to get me to continue. I don't want to disappoint her, I can't deal with that, but I'd sooner disappoint her than kill her! The silence is becoming too much and I desperately long to hear what she's thinking.

"Bella please tell me what you're thinking, it drives me crazy not knowing" she smirks and my curiosity is heightened that much more.

"I'm thinking Edward that you don't really know what being driven crazy even means! For a supposedly super observant vampire with great senses you're really dense!"

She thinks I'm being dense? I know she has needs and god what I would give to be able to fulfill them.

I'm on my knees hovering above her and her obvious frustration only turns me on even more. Her nipples are still hard and her tank top has risen up to expose the flesh just above the waistband of her underwear. Her body is begging to be worshiped. I can sense Bella watching me drink her in but I cannot tear my eyes away from this newly exposed flesh. _So soft Edward, she's so soft._ Bella shifts slightly and her legs fall apart and I am hit full force by the smell of her arousal, the smell is so sweet, so Bella, I can't help but moan.

I look at up at her and she has the most mischievous smile on her face. _She knows exactly what she does to you Edward._

"What's wrong Edward? Something I did?" Her words are saturated with desire, who knew my Bella could be such a little vixen?

Faster that she can process I'm once again laying on top of her being very careful to control my weight. I kiss her swollen lips and begin to work my way down her jaw until I get to her neck. I love Bella's neck and I know she loves me kissing it but right now kissing isn't enough, I snake my tongue out to lick at her pulse point and she shivers beneath me. She tastes divine; I can't stop myself from applying a gentle sucking pressure, the idea of leaving my mark on her makes me even harder but I'm not sure Bella would approve. Once again Bella raises her hips to mine and I can feel her heat and wetness through her tiny underwear.

I'm sucking in ragged breaths that I don't require and Bella's heart is racing faster than ever. "You're absolutely incorrigible Bella, you know that?"

She smiles and thrust up against me creating that delicious friction again.

"What ever do you mean Edward?" she purred my name. I could get used to this playful Bella.

She tangles her hands in my hair trying to force my mouth back to hers and I comply. Just a few more minutes of this sweet torture surely won't be my undoing.

* * *

okay so i know i promised a lemon..and i wrote it but it didnt fit right with what i wanted to do with this story so things do get more lemony but there wont be like a full blown lemon for like another two chapters or so but ive already started writing it so i'll post asap! I hope you guys like it and im actually shocked and flattered that some of you have added me to your favorite stories/authors. I love you all! 333 if you have a minute drop me a review...pretty please with sprinkles and an edward on top =)

-Kaitlyn


	3. Hate To Say I Told You So

Disclaimer: Dont own em. Stephanie Meyers does. Lucky.

* * *

**_Edward Point of View_**

I'm kissing Bella with more intensity than she's ever experienced. I need her so much it's becoming unbearable. I can feel she needs me just as much by the way her hands are running all over my back and chest. I rip my shirt off with inhuman speed so I can feel her warm touch against my cold skin and I can't stop myself from tugging her own shirt up so I can have better access to her beautiful tits. I look to her eyes for approval and it's obvious that she wants me to continue so without hesitation I rip her tiny tank top down the middle. The sight before me causes my mouth to flood with venom, Bella's tits are perfect, her tiny pink nipples are hardening further just under my gaze and despite my need to just ravage them I reach out cautiously and gently run my thumb over her hardened peak.

"Oh god, Edward please you can touch me harder" I can refuse her nothing so, I pinch her tiny nipple between my fingers eliciting a slightly too loud gasp from Bella.

"Shhh Charlie" she nods in understanding and I continue my ministrations on her lovely tits.

Bella surprises me and starts pushing me back and I can tell she wants to be on top of me and right now the last thing I want to do is deny her anything. She straddles me and this new view of her is fantastic, her breasts are hanging in front of my face teasing my mouth. Before I can gain enough presence of mind to reach up and take one between my lips Bella begins kissing down my chest. Her kisses aren't soft; she knows that I don't need soft. She's kissing and licking her way down my chest when she finally reaches my the waistband of my pants and begins nipping at my hip bones and this time its my turn to moan too loudly. My hip bones are very sensitive.

"Uhhh God Bella"

I need to feel her against me so grasp her tiny torso to pull her back up. I'm not focusing enough and I sense it before she does, her tiny vessels bursting, giving way so blood can rise to the surface to form angry purple bruises, I'm almost certain I hear her tiny ribs giving way slightly. What have I done?! I think I heard Bella make a noise, I can't be certain all I can do right now is get away from her. I quickly remove myself from under her and stand back to look at her bruised and possibly broken body.

"Bella I'm so sorry, please don't move" she begins to sit up but I once again ask her to stay still "please just let me check your body for any serious injuries, if you want I can take you to see Carlisle"

From where I'm standing I can already see the bruises forming and I finally have the courage to look Bella in the eyes. I'm expecting to see pain and fear...but all I can see is confusion.

Confusion?! I just nearly crushed her to death what is there to be confused about!

"Bella how badly are you hurt, don't spare my feelings be honest." I know my voice is too hard, too detached.

_Alright Edward you can deal with this, just breath, it can't be that bad._

"Edward...I'm...I..."

* * *

I know i left you hanging, I'm going to post the next chapter right after with the BPOV. and then theres some Bella and Alice fun times with some clever scheming on Alices part! Reviews are always welcome. Love you.

-Kaitlyn


	4. Now Who's the Masochist

Disclaimer: I dont own twilight. this is just my own little twisted fantasy world that im sure Stephanie Meyer would never approve of.

* * *

_**Bella Point of View**_

"Edward...I'm...I...I don't understand why you're always so dramatic! Didn't I say this was about getting to know my body, you did nothing wrong...everything was feeling so great and then you freaked out!"

Things were going so well, the way his cold body felt against my overheated center was perfect. If I thought that Edwards's lips tasted fantastic, his body tastes even better. I never knew he had ticklish hip bones. He's amazing. I was finally reaching my destination when he had to go and grab me and pull me back up. His grip on me was hard, too hard, but the pain mingled with all the pleasure I was feeling was euphoric. _Now who's the masochist Bella? Good luck telling Edward you enjoyed that. _

"Bella I hurt you I can already see the bruises forming. This is an entirely rational response to what I just did to you" I can see his face twist up with pain and it only makes me more frustrated.

"Edward you did NOT hurt me! Didn't you hear me you know moaning? It didn't hurt Edward...it felt good" he looks so confused it's almost adorable

"I hurt you Bella! How is that remotely pleasurable, you don't have to spare my feelings!" I'd be angrier with him right now but it's so hard to be angry at him when he has no shirt on. His chest is perfectly sculpted and the way his hip bones form that V leading down to his... _BELLA FOCUS!_

"Edward the only way you hurt me was by stopping! You gave me some of the most pleasurable feelings I have ever experienced and then you just...you stopped and took them away!"

"Bella please..."

"Edward Cullen maybe I just like a little bit of hurt" _Oh god Bella as if you just said that._ I can tell he's shocked by my confession and now I'm the one wishing I could read minds.

_**Edward Point of View**_

There are very few things that human beings can do to surprise me, but Bella admitting to me that she likes a little pain...that is something I never expected. Her body is so fragile and delicate; it deserves to be treated gently like the most breakable of sculptures. Her revelation not only has shocked me but aroused me beyond belief. My head is swimming with my darker more dominating fantasies that I never dreamed of being possible. _They aren't possible Edward you'd never know how much is too much. _

"Bella, I don't actually know how to respond to that" She's blushing now and I can tell she's embarrassed.

"Bella don't be embarrassed, it's fine to enjoy that, there is nothing wrong with wanting to experiment with pushing the boundaries between pleasure and pain. I just never expected you to be interested in that, and if we're being honest I wasn't exactly prepared for how it would make me feel"

She's biting her lip again. "Edward, how did it make you feel?"

"Bella it turned me on more that I can begin to explain. Way more then it should have, this only makes things more dangerous now" She's getting angrier with me but I can also see some sadness in her

"Edward it does not! You just don't have to be so worried about me if anything this should make things easier!"

"Bella you might not know your limits, if you were actually encouraging me to hurt you there's a possibility things could go terribly wrong love" I hate upsetting her.

"Edward please" she looks so sad "please can we still just try I promise we don't have to errm experiment with these boundaries right now, you still need practice and I still need you" I don't ever want to make her have to beg for anything, _unless she wants you to make her beg Edward. _Ugh getting darker Edward under control is going to be harder than I thought.

"Bella I just need some time we'll still practice I promise, just tonight can we stop? You should really sleep anyways it's getting really late love"

"Fine, I'll go change"

I can sense her relief, but Bella is suddenly self-conscious, she's actually scrambling to cover herself up. With one arm wrapped tightly around her perfect chest she pushes herself up with her other to get off the bed. She begins to walk past me to grab a shirt from her dresser but I don't want her to feel like she has to hide from me. We're supposed to be getting closer.

I reach out and grab her waist with a barely there touch that I know she wouldn't approve of "Bella you don't have to cover up around me"

She smiles up at me and kisses me gently on the lips and walks back to the bed and crawls in. I cover her up and lay down beside her and she snuggles up against me and I know she can feel my erection pressed against her lower back. She sighs and I know she feels frustrated. _Trust me Bella, I'm frustrated too. _

"Edward, just promise me that you'll let me take care of that soon"

I can't help the smile that forms on my lips; I kiss her hair and inhale deeply. I lower my lips to her ear and whisper "Soon my Bella". I begin to hum her lullaby and she slowly drifts off to sleep.

I have a lot to think about now, Bella enjoys pain, well pain to a certain degree she's not well experienced with this and neither am I, which is entirely the problem. I promised her and I will figure this out, but for now all I want to focus on is the exquisite creature sleeping in my arms.

---------------------------------

_**Bella Point of View**_

It's been two weeks! Two freaking weeks and Edward has barely touched me. He'll kiss me and touch my through my clothing but he's being so reserved. I know he said he needed to think about things but this isn't fair! I was frustrated before but now I'm furious. I love Edward but right now all I need to do is take out my frustrations and I can't do that with him here. He said he needed time to think; well now I need some time to think. _Bella I can't believe you're going to suggest this._

"Edward do you think that maybe" and just then his phone rings.

He looks at his phone and then back at me confused but he flips it opens and answers it "Alice..." I should have guessed "okay I'll relay the information"

"Alice says she would love to have some girl time with you, she'll be here to pick you tomorrow morning at ten" he's eyeing me curiously and I blush under his gaze.

"Thanks"

"Bella is there something you're not telling me?" He looks worried now.

"No, why, what did Alice say?" Now I'm worried.

"She didn't say anything, but she was translating _The Divine Comedy_ from Italian into English" He's sceptical, and so he should be who knows what Alice is up to.

"Honestly Edward I have no idea what she's doing"

He sighs and grabs me in his arms "you should sleep you have a busy day a head of you". Like always he begins to hum my lullaby and I slowly start my descent into sleep but I can't help but be concerned with what Alice has planned now.

* * *

Im working on the next chapter right now, I'm sick so i have plenty of time on my hands right now. I should be able to post it tomorrow. there will be a lemon in that one i promise and some fun Bella and Alice time. I love Alice.


	5. Evil Little Pixie

Disclaimer: I dont own them =(

* * *

_**Bella Point of View**_

I love Saturdays, even this particular Saturday that I'm spending with Alice doing god knows what, who knows where. I need some time from Edward, to clear my head and think of a new approach to this whole "practicing" thing we've embarked on.

Edward left to go hunting with the rest of the Cullen's about an hour ago. He said he shouldn't be back much later than Alice and I. I hate when he's gone but at least this time ill have something to occupy my thoughts.

It's ten and like clock work Alice is here ready to whisk me off somewhere I will probably not want to be but this was my idea this time. She's knocking at the door; I don't even know why she bothers.

"Come on Bella! Lets go I have so much planned for us!" Her chipper little voice is like music to my ears, despite my complaints I'm eternally grateful to have her in my life.

"Coming Alice" I groan quietly though I know no matter how quiet I am she'll here me. I nearly trip over the kitchen chair trying to get to the door, but alas I make it there in one piece. I open the door to find my second favourite vampire smiling up at me with her beautifully dangerous teeth.

"Today is going to be so much fun Bella! I was so excited when you actually decided to ask him, it could have gone one of two ways, but now it is definitely going to go the right way, we can't go wrong!" Ugh. I love Alice but she's being sort of cryptic and it's making me nervous. "Well what are you waiting for let's go" and before I know it Alice has ran me to the car and buckled me into the front seat and is sitting next to me waiting for me to say something.

I hate when they do that, I can walk perfectly fine. "Alice you know I am capable of walking" I make my annoyance obvious with my tone but it's obvious she is completely unfazed by it.

"Bella I saw you tripping over that slippery little rock if I wouldn't have carried you, I very well might have just saved your life!"

"Ughh fine whatever where are we going anyways? Edward was totally freaking out last night"

"So he should be! He's sure in for a surprise!" she's squealing with excitement now this can not be good "you're going to like it all too Bella so try not to put up too much of a fuss will ya?"

This is definitely not good. "Alice where are we going?" If I didn't sound annoyed before I do now.

"Seattle of course, we have shopping to do!"

I shrink down in my seat and hide my eyes as Alice drives treacherously fast out of Forks and on to Seattle.

--------------------------------------------------

"Bella come on I've already seen that we're going to find what we need here, stop being a baby!" she eyes me curiously and can sense I don't plan on going easily "don't make me carry you"

Her carrying me would definitely draw way too much attention so I groan and follow her into this store which looks like a Victoria's Secret on crack.

"Frederick's of Hollywood? Really Alice I do not see myself wanting to wear anything here"

"Oh Bella please they sell some really nice stuff...and some well..." she's holding up this confusing piece of underwear made up of mesh and what looks like plastic. I know she can see the horror on my face now "I'm not going to make you wear this though" she giggles and tosses the terrifying piece of underwear back on the table.

I have no idea what I'm looking for so I just follow Alice while she dances around the store picking things up for me. I don't dare look at what she's holding; sometimes it's just better not to know.

She shoves me into a dressing room and neatly lays out the pile of underwear she's selected. I'm not sure what to do now...I probably don't know how to get half of this stuff on.

"Alright Bella try this one on first" Alice hands me a set of underwear that looks like its been torn apart.

"Alice this has holes in it! I can't wear this"

"Bella it's called fishnet, and it's sexy" she's pouting now, clearly disappointed with my lack of knowledge regarding fishnet and how sexy it is. "Just try it on pleeeease"

"But it's totally see thru! Even the underwear is! And what are these things for?"

"We're all girls here Bella, and that's a garter belt silly"

I can tell I'm not going to win this argument so I strip off my jeans, hoodie, and underwear and being the process of putting on this very scary underwear.

I nervously look up at my reflection. I look good, the bra doesn't really cover anything up at all, but it makes my boobs look great and I really do like the pretty little bows it has on it, the thong is just as exposing and a little uncomfortable but nothing I can't get used to, and I hate to admit it but with the garters this entire look is actually really sexy.

I look into the mirror and I can see Alice behind me and she is totally beaming and I can't stop from blushing, but in this state of undress it seems my entire body is blushing now.

"Oh Bella you look hot. I've seen this and it is going to drive Edward crazy! He'll be back to practicing in no time!"

I should have known, _evil little pixie. _"Oh god"

"Bella we're practically sisters, I didn't intend to see that conversation and all this but I did, and you should be happy I'm helping you. I saw how things went when you didn't ask me and let's just say that no one benefited from that"

I steal one more glance at myself in the mirror and try to assure myself that whatever Alice has seen is what I want and all of this will work.

"Okay okay, we can buy this, but can I put my clothes back on now"

"Fine but while were here were going to buy you some new clothes, at least a new pair of jeans and a top and maybe some more...functional underwear" she giggles at me again and then turns to my worn out sneakers and her face instantly twists up with disgust "and we are definitely buying you some sexy new shoes"

"There is nothing wrong with my shoes" I mumble under my breath quietly but I know she hears me.

"You're crazy Bella. Hurry up and get dressed we're no where near done and If we have to stop so you can eat we need all the time we can get"

I quickly get dressed and prepare to endure the rest of my day with Alice. I better get something good out of this or Alice's pretty little Porsche isn't going to be so pretty anymore.

------------------------

The rest of the day passed without incident, I tried my hardest to be open to what Alice wanted me to buy. Not that it really would have mattered, she would have bought it anyways. She picked out a really nice pair of jeans for me, though they are a lot tighter than what I'm used to, they might as well be painted on but she says their all the rage now. She comprised on the shirt and let me pick out a comfy boyfriend style t-shirt in Edwards favourite hue. She contested that the simple top and jeans would only make what I'm wearing under it that much more exciting. I may have won the shirt battle but I lost the shoe battle, Alice picked out the highest pair of shoes she could find and while they looked really nice with the jeans I cant see myself being able to walk in them, _Bella she said you wouldn't be doing much walking in them stop worrying just relax. _

We were almost out of the city and I was about to start relaxing knowing the shopping was officially over when Alice pulled into another parking lot.

"Alice I thought we were going home" I'm really confused now

"Just one more little stop Bella, and don't put up a fight, you're coming in"

"Where are we Ali-" oh god I cannot believe she wants me to go in there! It's a...it's a...an adult like sex shop "Alice..." I'm terrified, is it even legal for me to be in there?

"Come on Bella lighten up if you and Edward are going to start fucking and punching" I gasp at her choice of words and she smiles "then you better get used to stuff like this! I'll pick everything out you'll need don't worry"

I have no clue what to do, this is too much Alice needs to be stopped. My palms are sweating and my heart is racing and I'm nearly certain I'm going to pass out.

"Geez Bella calm down, Edward will kill me if he finds out I gave you a heart attack. Just be a good sport about this kay you won't be disappointed, I'd offer to bet money on it but I already know the outcome" she is positively wretched.

I know I have to believe her, there's no point in betting against Alice.

I sigh with defeat and swing open my door. _As if you're doing this Bella._

-----------------------------

We left the store with a bag filled with things I'd rather not think about. I sure hope Alice is right and I'm not going to humiliate myself in front of Edward.

Now that I'm certain we're headed back to Forks I relax a little bit more; it's hard to be totally at ease when you're driving with a Cullen.

"Do you know when they'll be back?" I hate the idea of Edward not being there when I return "from hunting?"

She smiles sweetly obviously sensing my feelings "they should be home about an hour after we get back"

One hour. I can deal with one hour. I sigh and it doesn't go unnoticed.

"Bella its fine, plus we need time to set things up and get you all ready!"

"What about Charlie? He's expecting me home"

"Taken care of. I left him a message telling him you were going to be with me. I saw that he would be okay with it" I should have figured.

"Okay, you better be right about this Alice" I mean for it to sound threatening but I just sound nervous.

"Don't worry Bella it will be great"

I smile at her, I can't help loving Alice she's wonderful. That's when I notice the familiar scenery.

"We're home already?!"

She flashes me a full smile "I love this car" she runs her hand along the steering wheel and I'm certain she's purring.

She returns her focus to me and I know that now the real fun is going to start "let's go we've got lots to do, I'll get the bags you go in and shower"

I can't help the smile that forms on my lips "yes ma'am" I salute her and she giggles.

I made it to the door and up the stairs without falling but I tripped on my way into Edwards's bathroom while taking off my jeans.

His bathroom is huge; the shower itself is almost bigger than my entire bathroom at home. I open the large glass door and climb in and adjust the water until it's just right. The shower feels incredibly nice and I moan at the sensation of the water loosening up all my tight muscles. I quickly remember that Alice and I still have stuff to do so I focus on the task of washing my hair and body. I quickly climb out of the shower only to find that Alice has already laid out my outfit on top of the counter. The Underwear is on top, garters and all, next there are the jeans and the t-shirt, and then the shoes sitting prettily beside the small pile of clothing.

I slip on the underwear and though I've seen myself in it already I blush at my own reflection. I quickly pull on the rest of the clothing deciding to hold off on the shoes until I know what Alice has in store.

I walk out of the room and gasp. Alice certainly has been busy...I didn't think I spent that long in the shower.

The bedroom looks immaculate. There are candles littering every surface casting the most beautiful glow over the bedroom. _Edwards is going to look so good in this lighting Bella. _Sitting on the bed is some of what Alice picked up at the adult shop, a pair of leather handcuffs, which actually weren't at all uncomfortable like I thought, their lined with the softest material ever, and then next to that is what Alice told me is a Wartenberg Pinwheel. She said it will create the most wonderful sensations for me and for Edward if I'm willing to man up and use it on him.

I notice Alice putting the rest of our purchases in his night stand. She quickly turns around and gives me a once over.

"Bella you look great! Just let me fix up your hair and makeup a little bit"

I hadn't even bothered with either so I guess that's Alice's kind way of saying I should have.

"You're the boss, then what?"

"Then you just sit you're pretty little ass down on this bed and wait for Edward"

I give her a full smile this time; despite myself I'm actually really excited about tonight. Not only am I spending the night at Edwards but I've been promised some extra fun.

Alice finishes up with my hair and makeup faster than humanly possibly and then helps me get myself seated on the bed. She has me sit a million different ways before she's satisfied. In the end she decided it was best that I lay back slightly on the pillows with my legs crossed at the knees, she says I look sexiest like this.

"Perfect Bella, and when he comes in make sure you're running that pinwheel up and down your thigh. Trust me, you might not have known what that was but Edward will"

"You're sure about this?" My confidence is slipping now, what if I look like an idiot?

"100% sure Bella its going to be great!"

And with that she darts out of the bedroom and I'm left alone sitting in bed waiting for Edward. I carefully run the pinwheel along my inner arm out of curiosity and I shiver at the sensation. I do it again but push a little harder, and this time I moan, it hurt a little bit but it was the most exquisite sort of hurt. _Tonight is going to be all kinds of fun Bella._

I hope he Edward gets here fast, I don't know how much longer I can wait.

--------------------------------

_**Edwards Point of View**_

I'm running back to Forks faster then I ever have, just knowing that Bella is there without me is torture. I'm getting closer I can tell by all the familiar scents I'm picking up; _just a few more minutes Edward. _I focus in on Alice's thoughts to see if she can give me a glimpse of Bella to help these few moments pass, but I'm almost incapacitated by what I'm seeing, or rather what I'm being shown.

_Oh god, this is not happening Edward, this is not happening._ I should have expected this from Alice, but for some reason I thought that she would have understood how dangerous this could be! Considering her own rather colourful sex life, she should understand my hesitancy! She should realize how truly dangerous this could get. It would certainly be less than advantageous for me to kill my Bella in the throws of passion before we get married and before she's been...turned.

She's screaming her thoughts at me now, before it was just glimpse but now she's assaulting my mind with the most tempting of images, Bella stripping off her clothes, Bella trying on the most seductive sorts of lingerie, Bella blushing, Bella naked and moaning in my shower, Bella Bella Bella Bella. This is madness!

I'm running so fast now surely I must be close to taking flight. I see the house and I'm not even conscious of opening the door, I just know that I'm running up towards my room where I can hear the tantalizing rhythm of Bella's heartbeat. I briefly take a glance at Alice and she's smiling wickedly at me.

I reach my bedroom and I pause, trying to compose myself. _Alice wouldn't do anything stupid, Bella is in there reading or thinking...who are you kidding Edward you know it's over._ I sigh and open the door hoping that I've seen enough over my years to prepare me for whatever is waiting for me.

I was wrong.

Nothing could have prepared me for this. Bella is lying on top of my bed, our bed, in the most seductive of clothing looking absolutely delectable and running a...is that a...Oh god its a Wartenberg pinwheel. I groan aloud and her eyes dart up to meet mine.

"Hey you" she's acting all coy. Coy girls don't run sex toys up and down their thighs Bella.

"Bella" She smiles up at me and without my permission my body naturally gravitates towards her and I'm sitting on the edge of the bed half turned to face Bella.

She is exquisite, she is the 8th wonder of the world, I know I don't stand a chance; she's going to flay me alive.

Now that I'm here I notice that on the other side of Bella there's a set of leather handcuffs, clearly meant for her to wear.

"What is all this Bella?" I motion to the cuffs and the toy she's holding in her hand.

"Just some stuff I picked up today...do you like my clothes? Alice picked it out, but I actually like it. What do you think about the shoes?" she lifts her slender leg and wiggles her tiny foot at me "I can't walk in them" she giggles and the blush I love so much creeps across her face.

"I love all of it Bella, you're exquisite" I rake my eyes over her body and honestly there are no words for how she looks. The top is my favourite shade of blue and it has a deep V that dips down to expose a healthy amount of cleavage, the jeans may as well be painted on her, they hug her every curve and I can't wait to see what her ass looks like in them, the shoes are so obviously Alice but they scream fuck me and right now that's all I want to do to her.

Bella blushes further under my scrutiny but the corner of her mouth is starting to tug up into a devilish smile.

"Well if you like the clothes, you're going to love what's underneath of them" Bella winks at me but makes no further motion to move, she simply sits there running the pinwheel aimlessly up and down her thigh.

She's waiting for me to make the next move, the balls in my court, if I do nothing I'll hurt her terribly, but if I do something I'll hurt her terribly. I can't do nothing, doing nothing isn't an option. I need to see her now, I've been teased to within an inch of my breaking point, and If I'm going to go down I'm going to do it with style.

"Show me" it's a demand not a request "now"

She smiles, but it doesn't reach her eyes and I can see a flicker of fear there, obviously from shock at the intensity of my voice, but she listens to me. Bella slowly gets up on her knees and pops the button of her jeans open pulling down the zipper excruciatingly slow and instead of continuing with that she lifts her hands to the hem of her shirt and slides one underneath to caress the smooth plains of her stomach, she lifts the shirt off and tosses it on the floor. I'm too distracted by her stomach and hips to even look at the underwear yet. I feel like I'm seeing her for the first time again. The candle light in the room makes Bella's skin glow, she looks like an angel. I drag my eyes up her body and the bra she's wearing shouldn't even be considered a bra. It's completely made of fishnet, her nipples are poking out through the holes and I'm amazed I hadn't picked this up beneath her thin shirt. I long to reach out and run my thumbs over them and tease them until they're hard. Bella runs her hands down her body, gently squeezing her tits in the process. That's not fair Bella, I want to do that.

"Bella..." I hiss through my now clenched teeth

"You like?" she's in trouble now. She begins to move to take her pants off but I can't take this anymore, I need to touch her.

"Allow me love" I move her hands away and urge her to lie back on the bed. I run my hands along the waistband of her jeans and then make my way down her legs to her shoes.

"You might have had an issue getting them off with these still on" I gently run my hand along the shoe as I look into her eyes, she blushes at her small oversight, I make quick work of removing the shoes so I can get back to her pants.

I gently begin to tug her pants off her hips and I immediately notice that Bella just isn't wearing underwear she's wearing a garter belt. _Alice never showed you this Edward._ Bella lifts her hips up to help me and I suck in a breath when I see the extent of it. Sucking in the breath was a mistake on a few levels. Bella now knows I'm excited and now I can actually taste the smell of her arousal. This is torture.

I toss Bella's jeans to the side and lay down next to her gazing down at her body. The underwear and garter belt are the same fishnet material as the bra. Fuck me.

She's blushing furiously at me and I realize she must feel uncomfortable at my lack of verbal response.

"Bella you're dangerous" nothing compared to me right now "and you're fucking sexy as hell" I can't believe I'm swearing. God this woman brings out the best parts of the worst of me.

I lightly run my hand up and down her side and she shivers.

"Edward...I've missed you" Her voice is thick and I know when she says she misses me it goes deeper than just me being away today.

"I've missed you love" with that I lay down and place a kiss on her hipbone carefully allowing my tongue to taste her skin

"uhhhhhh" that's the sound I've been waiting for.

I notice the pinwheel and I pick it up

"Bella do you know what this is for?" I gently run it up her arm

She moans again "Alice sort of explained it"

I look over at her other arm and I can see she's been experimenting with it, there are little red marks from where the tiny metal nibs dug into her arm.

"It can cause some discomfort you know" I say it in a warning tone.

"I hope so" Lord help me.

"You're wicked Bella, I hope you know what you're getting yourself into" I can't help but letting my mouth twist up in what Bella tells me is her favourite crooked grin. She smiles back at me and bites her lip.

"Bella turn over" she does so without any hesitation

Cautiously I run the pinwheel down the back of her thigh. I need to know how much force I can use.

"oh god harder"

I press harder

She gasps "harder"

I press a little bit harder

She moans and this time she yells it "HARDERRR"

So I press harder, a new flood of arousal drips down her thighs, it's all I can smell right now, it's all I can focus on. She makes a noise that's a cross between a pained gasp and a moan and it's the most beautiful sound I've ever heard. Bella really does like it hard.

It's my turn to moan now. I look down at her thigh and I can see the trail of angry red marks the pinwheel left on her creamy skin, and that's when I see it, near the end of the trail the pinwheel punctured her skin and there are three tiny droplet's of red. My mouth floods with venom as I slowly register the scent of her blood, the growl that emanates from within me is menacing.

"Bella don't move an inch"

* * *

Okay okay i've cheated anyone reading this out of a lemon long enough, its coming up next i promise, i might post it later tonight depending on what time i go to sleep. I'm a little sad though to be honest that im not getting a lot of reviews =( i'll keep writing either way but i'd kinda like to hear from people reading it, i like writing it so it would be cool to hear if you enjoy reading it. either way i appreciate all the subscriptions and favorites! every single time a little email msg pops up on my blackberry telling me someone has subrscribed or favorited it my heart skips a beat 3

-Kaitlyn


	6. Sex and Candy

Disclaimer: Dont own em.

i see that sometimes people post like playlists to go along with a chapter so i figured i'd share what i listened to while writing this one!

Sweet Dreams - Marilyn Manson version / Closer - NIN (how original) / Sex and Candy - Marcys Playground / Please Please Please - Head Automatica / Sugarhigh - Coyote Shivers (this song is awesome check it out) / Beat You're Heart Out - The Distillers

that's enough for now. hope you like it, and a review would be awesome!

_

* * *

It's my turn to moan now. I look down at her thigh and I can see the trail of angry red marks the pinwheel left on her creamy skin, and that's when I see it, near the end of the trail the pinwheel punctured her skin and there are three tiny droplet's of red. My mouth floods with venom as I slowly register the scent of her blood, the growl that emanates from within me is menacing. _

"_Bella don't move an inch"_

_

* * *

  
_

_**Edwards Point of View**_

"Edwards what's wrong" she eyes me over her shoulder and I know she notices the blood. She begins to move but that will just stir the air.

"Bella. Do. Not. Move." I'm trying to regain my composure, I can do this, and it's just a little blood. _But it's Bella's blood you fool._ Her entire body stiffens, and I can almost smell her fear now, mingling with the delicious scents of her dripping wet center and blood. Mmmm she smells so fucking amazing.

I must not be thinking clearly because against my better judgement I start to lean my head down further, inhaling deeply as I do so. I can see Bella watching me and I half expect her to look terrified but she looks excited.

"Edward" her voice is low and breathy.

"Bella please..." I don't even know what I'm pleading for anymore but something tells me it will most likely be for forgiveness after this.

I can't wait for her to answer; I lean down and slowly snake out my tongue preparing to taste her life force. I know this could kill her but I can't stop. I lick the first drop and reflexively I growl, with more passion than hunger. I lick roughly at the next two drops and then place my lips over all three punctures and suck as hard as I can without breaking the skin further. I need every last drop.

Once there is no sign of blood I lift my head to look at her. I know my eyes will be dark, but I hope Bella knows it's with arousal and not hunger. She might get her end of the bargain before I get mine.

She looks at me and bites her lip. Neither of us knows what to say. I should say something first I'm the one who just did something beyond inexcusable.

"You taste like candy" _You taste like candy!?! Are you a fucking moron Edward?_

Bella leaps up and straddles my lap and kisses me fiercely. I hope she can't taste the blood.

"And how do you know what candy tastes like?" she pulls back and smiles at me

I smile and shrug "I can sort of remember, but I know it tastes sweet, and you taste just as sweet, even sweeter" I start to kiss down her jaw. I know we need to talk about what happened but not now, now I just need to be with my Bella.

She tangles her hands in my hair and I roughly push her back down to the bed so I can straddle her. I run my hands up and down her body contemplating the best way to get her out of the underwear, I hate to rip it but I don't want to bother with clasps and hooks right now. I wink at Bella and rip all the underwear from her body, save for the garter belt and stockings.

"You better not stop Edward" I have no intention Bella. I lean down and take one of her nipples into my mouth and suck on it scrapping against it lightly with my tongue

"uhhhhhh come on harder"

So I do it harder, hard enough to surely cause pain

"Yes Edward that's it!"

"Oh Bella" I'm going to hate myself in the morning for all of this, knowing that I've hurt her, seeing the evidence on her body, good thing I'm no stranger to self loathing.

I reach up and kiss her but allow her to control the intensity, she's biting and sucking on my lower lip and it feels fantastic.

I reach a hand down between us to stroke the skin on her inner thigh and I being to gently trace light circles all around the area. I can feel the wetness that's seeped out onto her thighs

"Edward, please enough, touch me, please"

I'm not going to make her beg, we can save that for another night. I languidly drag my fingers to her center, she's so fucking wet.

"Bella you're so fucking wet" I slip a finger inside of her and she's so tight

"uhh more"

"Bella you're so tight, so warm" I moan and Bella arches her hips up and I slip another finger inside of her. I begin to pump them in and out of her finding a rhythm that will satisfy her.

"That's it..uhhhhh...keep going" I curl my fingers up and pump them in and out of her even faster. The noises coming out of her tell me I've found Bella's sweet spot. I use my thumb to rub her swollen clit.

"Oh god, Edward I'm going to cum"

I press my finger harder against her clit "That's right love, cum for me"

She moans and I can feel her pussy start to contract around my fingers.

"Now Bella" I growl, she screams and grips me tightly and I can feel her cum all over my hand. I ride out the orgasm with her, slowing my fingers to match the spasms of her orgasm. I gently slide my fingers out of her and glance down at my hand. It's completely drenched. So fucking sexy.

I look into her eyes and I can see all the love she has for me. "Bella...that was...you're exquisite when you cum" she blushes and I proceed to lick all the traces of her off my fingers "even sweeter" I whisper

"Thank you baby" she lifts her leg and rubs it along my own arousal. I'm so fucking hard it hurts.

"uhh Bella..."

"Please you promised you'd let me, I need to make you feel good"

She needs to make me feel good, it would be wrong to deny her anything she needs, right?

She sits up and begins to unbutton my jeans. Stupid button fly.

"A button fly? Really Edward?" I gently laugh at her and quickly take care of those pesky buttons

She pulls down my pants, taking my boxers with them and before looking down she glances at my face and I give her the most loving smile. She looks down and gasps in what I hope is amazement and the brilliance of my manhood. _Keep dreaming buddy._

"you're so...big" she reaches down and grabs me in her hand, not even bothering to do it softly and I moan "it's so cold" she starts working her little hand up and down my cock

"Ughh...venom...pools...oh god don't stop Bella"

"Is this right?" she's pumping me with wonderful speed but the pressure could be harder.

"Harder" I mimic her earlier words

"Like this?" she grasps me with all the strength in her little hand.

"Yeah like that Bella...so good" she smiles and begins to lean down and I immediately know what she's thinking. I can just imagine her pretty little mouth wrapped around my cock, sucking me till I explode into her mouth. I'm not in enough control for that.

I grab her gently "not tonight Bella" she smiles, obviously understanding.

She removes her hands and for a moment I feel hurt, until I see her reaching down between her legs and covering her hands in her wetness. She look's up at me and smiles.

"Oh god Bella...you're confidence...So hot"

She grabs my cock and begins pumping me furiously, this time with both hands. I'm wound so tightly I know I wont last long I can already feel that familiar burning sensation in my balls.

"Bella...I'm going to cum"

We moan in unison

"Cum for me, I need to see you cum" again with the needs.

"uhhhhh...fuck" I start pumping my hips into her slick little hands and I cum hard all over her taught stomach. The spasms rip violently through my body.

I lay back on the bed and she lays beside me covered in my jizz. I look down at her body and the possessive part of me loves it. She's covered in my cum, she's mine. She notices me ogling her body and giggles.

"It's kind of cold, my skin feels tingly, kind of numb" I never thought about what it would do to her, I'm careful to keep my venom away from her "it's hot" she looks into my eyes and then gently takes her index finger and wipes it through the mess and brings it to her mouth, never breaking eye contact she plunges the finger into her mouth and moans.

"Bella..." that could be dangerous, I should have spoken with Carlisle about this..._Edward do not think about you're dad right now, ughh. _

"You're the one who tastes like candy...like saltwater taffy...mixed with some novocaine" she smiles at me and i growl and her playfully.

I reach down to grab something off my floor to clean her off.

"Bella...tonight...I don't know what to say, you're amazing. Are you okay? Did I hurt you badly?"

"Tonight _was_ amazing...let's not ruin it with talking please. Tomorrow okay"

"Okay"

I pull her to my side and the change in her breathing tells me she's close to sleep.

"Edward?"

"Yes baby?"

"I love you so much" she places a kiss above my silent heart.

I kiss her hair "I love you too, my Bella" I whisper the last part into her ear.

"Mmm. My Bella I like that" she snuggles closer to me and after a few moments I can tell she's asleep.

I pull the covers over both of us trying not to think about the conversation we must have tomorrow. I focus on her heartbeat and her breathing, if I could still sleep those two sounds would surely be my lullaby.

* * *

there you go! next up the conversation, and another lemon. I have a jacob confrontation in the works and maybe some highschool drama and a quickie at lunch time in the car. I already have ideas about the wedding and how he changes Bella haha im eager. Also any comment on the blood play? i was thinking of taking it further but if too many people are irked by it i'll consider not doing it, I dont want to ruin the story for anyone. Thanks for reading, and if you have a minute a review would be lovely 3

OH also if you dont know what a wartenberg pinwheel is, its a medical device used to test a person neurological response to touch and what not, it's also a "sex" toy though. I'm not explaining this well lol, if you're curious about it google it, maybe youll wanna buy one =P Edit: I just posted a link on my profile to show you what it is! I'm sorry i didnt explain it earlier.

-Kaitlyn


	7. In the Sun

I dont own them.

* * *

_**Bella Point of View**_

I was in that place between sleep and awake, the place where you're not willing to give up on the possibility that your dreams are reality, but then you have to wake up and realize that's all it was and ever will be...a dream. I snuggle closer to Edward and the emotions I feel are so overwhelming, my dream is lying right beside me in all his stone cold perfection. He can probably tell I'm awake but I make no move to open my eyes, I want to savour this moment before he has to pick it apart and over analyze everything. I love him with every fibre of my being, but I wish that he could just be a little more...easy going.

"Bella, stop pretending to sleep I can tell you're awake" I can hear the smile in his voice; maybe he's had time to think about things and has decided talking really isn't necessary.

"I'm just savouring the moment" I mumble and he reaches a hand up to run it through my unruly bed head.

"Well I hate to interrupt, but I think we need to talk, love" ughh...a girl can dream.

I try to use the whiniest voice possible "But Edward I just woke up" I stare up at him and pout.

"Bella" I interrupt him by grabbing his hand and kissing his palm, he groans then sighs "fine take a shower, I'll make you some breakfast and then we talk"

There's no point in arguing, and maybe it's a good thing we talk, last night was a big deal for us.

"Okay deal" I leap up knowing I'm naked and I stride to the bathroom trying my best to sway my hips and be sexy. I successfully make it to the door and glance back at him over my shoulder. His mouth is hanging open and his eyes are just as dark as they were last night.

"Bella, what are you trying to do me here" I love knowing he wants me.

I smile "you could join me and find out"

"Bella..." before he can continue I walk into the bathroom and leave the door unlocked.

I look at myself in the mirror and realize it's probably a good idea to take a shower because I'm a mess! My hair is matted and sticking out in all directions and my mascara has smudged and I look like I have black eyes. _Real nice Bella. _After inspecting my hair and face I realize I should probably inspect my body so I'm not surprised by any of the "damage" Edward brings up. I look down and it's really not bad at all, my nipples are a little red and kind of tender, there are some bruises on my hips and legs but I can't even be sure if they're all from last night. I turn around to try and see the back of my thigh; I lightly run my hand over the area and shudder at the memory. It was so sexy when he did that, I know I'm squeamish when it comes to blood but honestly I have never been more turned on by it. Just thinking about it now is making me wet. After tasting my blood last night I'm pretty sure Edward can handle anything. The bruise left behind looks bad, but it only really hurts where it broke the skin. Satisfied with my inspection I hop in the shower. I hope he takes me up on my offer.

The water is nice and feels really good against my sensitized skin. I grab a bottle of shampoo and start to massage it into my scalp. I moan at the sensation, a shower was a really good idea. I'm lost in my own little world when I suddenly feel two cool hands grasp the back of my hips. I nearly jump out of my own skin. I try to turn around but he won't let me.

"Jesus Edward! You almost gave me a heart attack!" I try and laugh but there's not enough air in my lungs for that.

He doesn't say anything; he just starts rubbing circles on either side of my hips with his thumbs. I walk back into him and we both gasp. He's so hard and the shower has warmed his body so we're almost the same temperature. His body tenses briefly but he then relaxes and he slowly dips a hand down to my center. I feel the blood rush to my face, I'm already so wet and he hasn't even touched me yet.

"Bella, you're so wet, tell me what you were thinking about before"

I try to turn around, but he still won't let me. "I was thinking about watching you taste my blood last night and how much it turned me on" I answer honestly

He spins me around and his lips are against mine in an instant. His kisses aren't rough or urgent like last night, they're soft and sensual. He pulls back from me and smiles but his eyes look different, their dark with arousal but I can see some sadness and reservation in them. I'll have none of that. I reach back up and kiss him and then make my way down, playfully biting here and there until I'm on my knees before him; his cock is nearly level with my mouth. He hasn't stopped me yet, but I still need his permission.

I glance up at him beneath my lashes "may I?"

"Bella I want you to, but it could be dangerous, I could injure you even further I couldn't live with myself..."

I cut him off "Edward, don't think just feel" and I take just the tip of him into my mouth and he moans louder than ever. So I continue to suck on the tip of his cock running my tongue along it tasting him.

"Oh god Bella" he moans and I take him further into my mouth. For a brief moment I feel his hand on my head but he removes it almost instantly, I pull back a little and grab his hand and place it back in my hair. I take as much of him into my mouth as I can, he hits the back of my throat but I hold back the gag and just breathe threw my nose. I keep pushing until my nose is nestled against his skin. I look up at him and his eyes lock with mine. I can feel a growl rumble deep within him. Without taking my eyes off of his I pull back almost completely and then take him as deep as I can.

He moans loudly "Bella...ughh...please faster" I love hearing him like this. So I start sucking him faster, every so often stopping to pay attention to the head of his cock, he seems to enjoy that.

"Bella, I'm not going to last long" I continue to suck him off and reach a hand up to grab his balls in my hands. He hisses and fists his hair in my hand and then urges my head back down. I'm now sucking as fast as I can, he starts to tremble and I know he's almost there.

"Fuck Bella I'm coming" he moans loudly and I feel him start to come in the back of my throat, I draw back a little so that I can taste him more. He finishes coming and I look up at him and his eyes are squeezed shut and his head is thrown back. I apply gentle pressure to the tip of his cock and then release him. He look's down at me while I finish swallowing all of him, a tiny amount leaked out of my mouth so I reach up and catch it with my finger and then lick it off. He groans and lifts me up crushing me to his chest.

"I love you Bella, so much"

"I love you too"

He continues to hold me but I pull away a bit

"Was that okay? I mean I've never done it before" I blush "but I think I did it right" I giggle.

"Bella that was perfect, I've never felt anything so good, you have no idea what you do to me"

I reach down and grab him in my hand "Oh I think I might"

"Ughh Bella you're insatiable"

"Only with you"

He finishes washing my hair and body, and then allows me to do the same to him. Our actions are so full of love that neither of us says a single word.

We get out of the shower and he leaves me to go make breakfast and to give me some time to have a human moment.

I finish quickly, throwing on some of the more functional underwear Alice got me, and I put on the new jeans but opt to put on one of my hoodies and my sneakers instead.

I walk down stairs to the kitchen to find Edward sitting at the table reading and next to him is my breakfast. He made me eggs, toast, and then cut up some fruit and put in a bowl next to a glass of orange juice.

I sit down silently and eat, just enjoying the moment some more before the talking. I finish eating and push away from the table and grab my stomach

"For someone who hasn't eaten in 100 years you're a really good cook you know" I smile at him and wink

"I eat all the time Bella"

"You know what I mean...anyways I'm done eating, so let's get this over with already"

He looks up at me, I wonder what he's smiling about "I was thinking we could go to the meadow, it's a nice day out, and we shouldn't stay inside" and that's what the smile was for.

I flash him a big grin "that sounds wonderful"

"Okay, then lets go" he smiles my favourite my smile and then throws me onto his back, taking off out the back door of the house.

I've grown to love running like this with Edward, it feels really intimate now, something that me and him share.

We arrive at the meadow within minutes and he sets me down and kisses me.

"Okay, now lets talk Bella" I look up at him and his eyes are sad again.

I sit down on the ground and motion to the spot in front of me. He sits and lets out a long sigh.

"Bella what I did last night was dangerous and inexcusable, I will never forgive myself for putting you in such danger it was carless and it will never happen again I promise you, I'm so sorry Bella" he's resting his head in one of his hands and he wont meet my eyes

"Edward look at me" he doesn't "Edward dammit look at me!" his eyes shoot up, I rarely swear.

"Last night showed me how much strength and control you have, you're right you could have killed me but you didn't! Don't you see? You can handle it, you can handle me and my blood and my body. Everything is going to be okay" I look into his eyes and some of the sadness is gone I can still see it.

"Bella, I know you think that but now I just want you even more. Last night experiencing that with you, and then this morning...Bella I don't know how to go back. I need you more than ever now, my thirst for blood is nothing now compared to my desire to have you and to love you. I want to be everything you'll ever need. I love you more than humanly possible, but I can't let my desire cloud my judgement about what's right for you. I saw your body and the evidence of my clouded judgment is clearly visible" his face twists up into a grimace.

It breaks my heart to see how torn he is "Edward, I know this is hard for you, it isn't easy for me either. For once though can you please just try and let me decide what's good for me and we can figure out all the rest as we go along. This is new for both of us and together you and I, we'll make it work no matter what. Last night and this morning, they were just the beginning and things aren't always going to be easy but this" I motion to the both of us "this isn't supposed to be easy, if we didn't have to struggle and work for it then what would be the point. I love you and I'm going to fight for you and us till I cease to exist"

If he could cry I know he would be right now "I'll fight for you too Bella, you're my world" he smiles and it finally reaches his eyes. I crawl over and sit in his lap and he holds me impossibly close to his body. The sun suddenly breaks through the last of the clouds and I can see his arms sparkle around me.

"Edward?"

"Hmm?"

Here goes nothing "last night...my blood, well was that okay for you because I...I mean would that be something we could maybe do again, I mean not right away but in the future because it was really umm... hot" I can barely get my words out, I hope he could understand that.

"Bella, honestly I would love to do that again, you know I would, but let's figure that one out as we go along okay, I don't want to make any promises" he kisses my head and starts to rub my back underneath my shirt.

"Mmmkay" I feel his chest vibrate with laughter

"I thought you would have been disgusted by that Bella"

"I'm just full of surprises these days aren't I?"

"Good thing I like surprises then" I kiss him and then look into his eyes, all I can see now is love and desire.

"Good thing indeed" I raise an eyebrow at him

"Bella, Bella, Bella, what am I going to do with"

"Whatever you want baby" I whisper

* * *

I just wanted to say thank you to those of you who reviewed, i really appreciate hearing from you! i was going to into more depth with the conversation but high strung brooding Edward annoys me sometimes so i decided i wasnt in the mood. up next school and possibly the start of the jacob issue. dont worry there will be no Bella and Jacob hookup or anything like that. I hope you guys liked this chapter, the next one should be up tomorrow i hope. A review would be nice =) love you all.

p.s. thanks for the subscriptions and all the favorites, you guys make me smile.

-Kaitlyn.


	8. Orgasm Addict

I dont own them.

song mentioned is orgasm addict by the buzzcocks.

please please please review, I'll love you forever if you do 3

* * *

_**Edward Point of View**_

The last few days Bella and I spent together were wonderful, but now it's back to reality. The only things that keep me going are Bella, and knowing that this round of high school is nearly over and I won't have to be tortured by the thoughts of our self centered invalid classmates for much longer.

I spent last night in Bella's room and despite what the both of us wanted we were unable to satisfy any of our needs; Charlie wasn't sleeping as heavily as usual. Speaking of needs, I've been surprised to find out the sort of needs and desires Bella has, and I'm eager to talk about them with her but the gentleman in me never seems to be able to bring it up. Knowing that Bella wants to be taken roughly and that physical pain heightens her pleasure has only made me want her more, and though I would never admit this to Bella, it makes me eager to change her so that our new sex life can reach its full potential. And then on top of that she likes the idea of me gaining sexual satisfaction from drinking her blood, the darker part of me loves that, but I know that's something I will need to discuss with Carlisle if we decide to take it further. The rest, the pain boundaries, can be figured out along the way as per Bella's suggestion.

Leaving Bella this morning wasn't easy, being away from her has become excruciating now that we've become more intimate, my emotions towards her have intensified to new heights. I left while Bella was still sleeping to go home and prepare myself for the day a head and to grab my car. I'm driving like a maniac right now, thank god for my built in cop radar.

Stopping the car in her driveway I focus on listening to what she's doing. I can hear her shovelling her breakfast into her mouth with nearly inhuman speed; she must know that I'm here. She grabs her bag nearly tripping over a chair in the process but she makes it safely to the front door. She opens the door and meets my gaze and carefully makes her way to the car and hops into the front seat, she leans over and kisses me, lingering longer than necessary. I breathe out and her heart rate immediately increases.

"That's not playing very fair Edward" she breathes out heavily trying to regain some bearings.

"Sorry love, I couldn't help myself" I put the car in reverse and we begin to make our way to school.

Bella is fidgeting uncontrollably; the sexual tension in the air is nearly tangible. I'm driving too fast, even for me at this rate we'll be at school a full twenty minutes before anyone else even arrives. _Don't slow down Edward, lots can be done in 20 minutes._ Bella continues to squirm in her seat, and I continue to drive way too fast, even for a Cullen.

Sure enough the parking lot is nearly empty, Bella glances around and looks at me confused.

"We're early I know, and now that I'm certain I have you alone I can't promise you Bella that my intentions will be honourable"

"Fuck honourable" I love when she talks like that. I growl at her and pull the lever on her seat so that it snaps back, she opens her mouth in shock and I seize the opportunity to crush my lips to hers. My kiss is hard and insistent, a part of me hopes her lips become swollen and slightly bruised so that everyone else knows what we've been up to. She's eager to match my kisses and I can feel her hands on me urging me to climb on top her. I straddle her in and push my cock against her and she moans quietly. I continue to kiss her, allowing my tongue to dual with hers and run along her teeth. I suck her bottom lip roughly into my mouth and despite what my body wants I ever so gently nip at the delicate flesh. My hands find their way down her body and I being to massage her breasts through the thin fabric of her t-shirt.

"Harder Edward, pinch them"

She's so sexy when she tells me what she wants; it would be really amazing to watch her touch herself. _Another time Edward._ I pinch her nipples until they're hard and clearly visible through her shirt and I continue my assault on her mouth as I slide a hand down to her jeans and into her underwear. I begin to tease her clit and she starts to thrust her hips up at me begging for me to be inside of her, I quickly slip one and then another finger into her eager pussy. She's so fucking warm.

"Uhhhh, I'm close" and I can tell she is, her walls are starting to tighten around me.

Oh no, not now, why are they here so early they shouldn't be here for another 5-10 minutes, fuck.

I can't just stop, I need to make her come, she's so close, I start pumping my fingers faster and she starts moaning, load. I can already hear Rosalie thought's and it's quite obvious she can hear Bella.

I press my thumb hard against her clit "Bella, come for me now"

"Uhhhh, yesss, fuuuuuuuuuuck" she screams when she comes clenching around my fingers. I know everyone can hear everything going on now.

I remove my fingers from her and climb back into my seat. I look down at Bella who's still trying to catch her breath. Quickly I suck my fingers into my mouth not caring if the other's see me from where they're parked.

"Edward, I don't know how I'm supposed to focus for the rest of the day, I think it's only fair if you're mind is also otherwise distracted" what I wouldn't give to let her follow through with that.

"Bella, while that offer is beyond tempting, I'm sorry to say that we have company now" I glare over at my siblings parked across the lot in Rosalie's ostentatious BMW

"What?! How long, did they hear anything? Oh my god" her blush is fierce and I don't want to answer her question but I know I have too.

"About 5 minutes, and they heard enough Bella, expect to have to endure some serious teasing from Emmett later on"

"Oh god" she sits up and glances over at them and hides her face in her hands.

"Love, you might want to fix yourself up before we get out of the car" she's a hot mess right now, and as much as I love the look on her, I'm sure Bella would prefer to be a little more presentable.

She looks down at herself and quickly fixes her shirt and pants and then smoothes out her hair the best she can without a brush.

"Alright let's go" she grumbles then grabs her bag to hop out of the car and I'm at her side in an instant.

Other students are arriving now and we walk over hand in hand to meet my siblings where they're parked.

I can already hear their thoughts.

_Could he be anymore obnoxious! He's going to reek like her now. _Rosalie.

_Bella is such a curious human, I can't wait to get to know her better Edward. _Jasper.

_Fuck yeah Eddie! Way to go man, who knew Bella was such a screamer. _Emmett. I give him my most menacing glare upon hearing his thoughts

_What is she wearing! Those shoes are all wrong with that top. _Alice.

We finally make it over and Alice runs and grabs Bella away from me to talk and Emmett and Jasper slowly saunter over to me, both of them mentally high fiving me.

We continue to walk over to the main building, and it's hard for me to ignore the thoughts of the other students. To say that I hate these people would be a gross understatement, I loath their very existence; such petty and simple people. I knew people would talk about mine and Bella's engagement but I wasn't fully prepared to have to deal with their thoughts. It's awful really the things they come up with, a part of me wants to stand in the crowded halls and scream that no, Bella is not pregnant, Bella isn't paying me to stay with her, I'm not with Bella because of some bet, and it's not about money! It sickens me the malicious thoughts these people have towards Bella, especially Jessica, that girl disgusts me.

The first half of the day passes without incident, Bella seems to be ignoring all the gossip well and I'm thrilled that as we walk to the cafeteria Angela, perhaps the only decent girl in this place, stops to ask Bella about how the wedding planning is going and if she's looking forward to graduation. I will always have a soft spot for Angela, she is so genuine. Bella and Angela finish talking and now I know it's time to face the music and I think Bella does too because she starts to slow her pace.

"What's Emmett thinking about Edward?"

I listen in for his thoughts and I smile "Nothing much"

"You're lying" she elbows me in the side

"You know Bella, you really should get used to this, being one of us means never having any secrets, especially with Jas, Alice, and I"

"Ughh, I know..."

I drag her into the cafeteria and after we pick up "our" food we make our way over to the table. Bella takes her seat beside Alice and I sit down beside her and Emmett. The second we sit down I recognize the tune that Emmett is singing but I'm not sure Bella will. Jasper starts singing along with him and playing air guitar.

"Well you tried it just for once found it all right for kicks, but now you found out that it's a habit that sticks, and you're an orgasm addict!!" Emmett and Jasper sign in unison "you're and orgasm addict!" both of them are shaking violently with laughter and I can even see a slight smile on Rosalie's lips.

"Emmett, Jasper enough please" I glace over to Bella and she's hiding her face in her hands.

"Eddie come on it's funny" Emmett teases and I glare at him

"Oh come on Edward, it is kind of funny" I stare at Bella shocked to find that she actually find this amusing, and honestly it is, Emmett and Jasper singing along to anything is generally entertaining, I start laughing.

"That was some mean air guitar Jasper" I manage to spit out between laughs.

"Hey not everyone can play the real thing Edward, but I can rock out with the best of them" Jasper pretends to strum along to something while making pretend guitar noises, funny indeed.

Alice and Bella spend the rest of lunch chatting about graduation and wedding details, all things I'm sure Bella would rather not discuss, but Alice is relentless. Jasper and I talk about movies aloud but secretly we're having an entirely different more personal conversation.

_Really though Edward, how is it being with Bella that way...you haven't fucked her yet have you?_

I let out a hiss, must everyone be so crass! I shake my head.

_Sorry. Is it hard? _

I nod

_I'm really impressed and pleased. You're moods are so much better these days, I was going to lose my mind with all that pent up sexual tension coming off of you guys._

I smile and nod

_I know it's not my business, but I feel some weird things from Bella, it's like she feels the need to be punished, it's hard to explain but I find it similar to the feelings Alice has when we're together and she wants things to be...rough_

I whisper quietly enough so only he can hear "so?"

_Bella likes it rough?_

I nod again

_Huh, she really is fascinating._

I smile and mouth "I know"

Lunch is nearly over and I grab Bella's tray and take it to the nearest garbage can. We make our way to English and I can tell this last class is going to rough on the both of us, it's so hard for me to keep my hands off of her now, and I know she feels the same way.

Luckily we both make it to English and I'm finally alone again with Bella in my car and we're on our way back to her house. I hold her hand the entire way home, tracing circles on her palm, I can smell her arousal through her jeans. Just a few more minutes and I can have her again. I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket, I quickly grab it and flip it open, and it's from Alice

_Can't see you guys. Wolves. Be careful_

"Shit" I can see him leaning against Bella's car

"What's wrong?"

"Jacob" I say through clenched teeth

"What does he want?"

"To talk to you" I park behind Bella's truck and we both slowly exit the car

"Bella I need to talk to you" he glares at me "alone"

He will not be alone with Bella "not a chance mongrel" I make a move to step in front of Bella to shield her from him.

"Bring it on leech"

"Stop it now!" Bella screams

"I'm sorry Bella" I grab her hand to enforce that I really am because I hate upsetting her. I step aside to allow her and Jacob to talk, but I will not leave her with him alone.

"Bells, I want to talk to you about him, this isn't good for you, I didn't think you would go through with all this, but from what Charlie tells Billy the wedding is going to happen...and I won't let you marry this bloodsucker or die for him!"

"Jacob this is none of your business! Edward and I are closer than ever now and there is nothing you can do or say to make me feel differently!"

Jacob huffs "Bella, you're insane. You and him aren't close I bet he can't even touch you! He's not a real man!"

"Jacob Black you bet your furry ass he touches me! And he is all man let me tell you!" Bella's face is beet red and I can tell she didn't mean to let that slip out

Jacobs mouth is hanging open and he's shaking "You let him touch you Bella?" he's about to lose it. It's about time I step in so quickly I pick Bella up and put her behind me again

"Black, you need to calm down, you're not in control, and you'll hurt her" He takes a few deep breaths and calms down

"Stop pretending Cullen we all know you're the only threat to her" stupid ignorant mutt.

"I'm not the pretender here Jacob"

I can hear his thoughts and he's screaming he won't surrender, he won't let her go.

"Black, I will fight for her and I wont enjoy it...much, but if you so much as come near Bella again without asking first I will tear your throat out" I sound terrifying to my own ears, I can't imagine what I sound like to Bella, I try so hard to keep the monster in me hidden. I glance back at her and her eyes are pleading with me.

"Jacob I think it's time to go, If Bella wishes to speak with you further she'll contact you" my voice is hard and I grab Bella's hand and begin to walk with her to the house

"You can't keep me from her bloodsucker! She loves me too!"

Neither Bella nor I turn around; we keep walking until we're inside the house. We hear him speed off on his motorcycle and we both release breaths we didn't realize we were holding in.

"I really hate it when he does that, that's the not the Jacob I know, that's not my friend" She's trembling and I grab her in my arms to try and sooth some of her pain.

"I know Bella...if you want to talk to him again later I understand but I don't like the idea of you being alone with him, his thoughts make me nervous. He's convinced he won't hurt you but there's a part of him that doesn't know anymore, he doesn't think he could stop himself from phasing if he got angry enough. Bella it's terrifying to see his thoughts when he see's himself hurting you, even if it's by accident" I kiss the top of her head and hold her closer

"Edward, I know, but please try and let me be the judge of the danger levels" I did tell her I'd try.

"Okay, but I'm taking the necessary precautions...you have no aversions to cell phones that I don't know about right?"

"Nope" she pops the p and I feel her smile into my chest

"Good, now how about me and you go fool around on your couch like a bunch of horny teenagers, that's a human experience you haven't had yet"

She looks up at me and smiles "as far as you know..." playful Bella, my favourite.

"Bella..." I stare down at her and growl and before she can blink I have her pinned against the couch cushions, my arousal quite obvious.

She pushes her hand into my pants and begins to stroke my cock.

"God Bella that feels good" I crush my mouth against her and she begins to pump me furiously.

I can't control my hands, they're all over her body and our kisses are become more and more forceful. I'm so close to coming I don't even care that I hear Charlie coming home. Getting caught fooling around with your fiancé is another human experience she hasn't had yet, right?

"Harder Bella, I'm almost there" she begins pumping me even harder and I pinch one of her nipples and she yelps in pain, that sound pushes me over the edge. I come all over my jeans and her hand.

I don't even bother to stop, I push my hand under her shirt and continue to kiss her, and I quickly make sure I'm securely put back into my pants. She's thrusting her hips into mine but that's not going to happen, not right now at least because in 5...4...3...2...1...

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN WHAT IN GOD'S NAME DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!!!"

I stare down at her and wink, she's redder than I have ever seen, and she's furious. Fuck is she beautiful. I stare up at Charlie in mock horror and jump off of her. Bella struggles to pull down her shirt and stand up.

"Dad, we were just..." she's so flustered it's adorable.

"Oh no need to tell me I know exactly what you two were doing!"

"Charlie..." I say calmly

"That's Chief Swan to you sport" he glances and me and then looks down at his gun.

"Sorry..." I mumble trying to appear as awkward and embarrassed as Bella is

"I think it's time you leave Edward" He's probably right, I do need to speak with Carlisle

"Yes, sir"

"Dad please, don't be ridiculous it was nothing" I almost feel bad about this, she's so frazzled.

"No Bella, _Chief Swan_, is right. I should get going"

"That's right Bella, and me and you are going to have a talk about this" Charlie's thoughts are amusing, but he's really not looking forward about talking to Bella about this.

Bella grumbles and walks me to the door; I lean down and whisper "another important human experience"

"You're such an ass!" she punches my shoulder and grimaces in pain.

"Sorry Bella, but his thoughts were hilarious, he was thinking of killing me and getting Harry to help hide the body, or forcing you to join some convent in Switzerland" I try really hard to stifle my laughter.

"Edward Anthony Cullen I will get you back for this"

"I hope so" I kiss her forehead and walk out the door.

She closes the door and I hear her whisper "tonight, you can stay in your own bed...and think about me fucking myself"

God, she's the best kind of evil.

* * *

This story seems to be turning in to more of a retelling from the end of new moon on, but i promise that up next is a really saucy lemon that involves some of the stuff that alice made bella buy.

I appreciate all the people who have flagged my story, and those of you who have given me a review/comment.

I'd still kind of like to see more reviews, i want to know what you guys think! tell me if theres anything you would really like to see happen. I have some fun scenes coming up that im excited to start writing, but i would still like to hear from you all! seriously every time i see that i have another review my heart flutters and i can't wait to start writing the next chapter. I might hold the next chapter hostage until i get like 20-30 reviews lol .

love you guys.

-Kaitlyn.


	9. Good Vibrations

Dont own 'em.

Please please pleeeease review or comment!

* * *

_**Edward Point of View**_

The drive back from Bella's house to mine was dreadful to say the least. All I could think about was her fucking herself and coming all over her hand but, alas I'm back at my house and contemplating my next move. I need to speak with Carlisle about what's been going on with Bella and I, and I know he will be upset that I didn't come to him sooner but I couldn't come to him with the depraved thoughts I was having about Bella, not that they have improved much since. I sulk over to Carlisle's study with human speed, there's no need to rush this. Before I even have the opportunity to knock Carlisle urges me to come in.

_I can hear you out there Edward, please come in._

Slowly I turn the door handle and glide into the room. Carlisle is sitting at his desk reading a medical journal as per usual, but despite his mind being otherwise occupied he can see something is troubling me.

_Is there something you would like to talk about son?_

One thing I am exceedingly grateful for is Carlisle's ability to carry on a silent conversation; he unconditionally respects my fierce need for privacy.

I nod.

_Edward I'm no mind reader, you're going to have to give me a little more to work with._

I sigh, knowing that he's right and I will need to actually speak aloud.

"It's about Bella and I, I'm not sure if you're aware or not but we have began to explore a more intimate side of our relationship"

_I see, firstly I'm a little disappointed that you didn't come to me before hand. Are you findings this difficult on your control?_

"No, not exactly, it could be easier Bella does make things more challenging and she has needs that I'm not sure I can meet with her being so fragile"

"Intercourse?" I will never get used to hearing Carlisle say that.

"Yes, well no actually not exactly, I'm sure I could handle that act with her now, it's more so...I'm sorry this is difficult for me to speak about Carlisle"

_Son, I understand that but this is a natural part of life and I want you to be able to talk about this with me, this is a judgement free zone I am merely hear to listen and offer advice where I can_

"Thank you dad, Bella seems to enjoy her pleasure...spiked with pain" both of us smile at the musical reference and for a moment I'm sure we're both reliving the same memory.

_I can see how that would be a problem for you Edward. How far have the two of you explored this particular aspect of intimacy?_

"Not far at all, much to Bella's disappointment I think"

_Is it because this is something you don't find yourself particularly interested in?_

"No, that wouldn't be as bad, I find myself far too interested in the prospect, I'm actually concerned this is something I might be too interested in...and with Bella being so easily broken I'm not sure how to proceed, you know I don't want to deny her anything"

_I understand have you spoken in depth with Bella about her pain thresholds?_

No, I nod.

_That's something you should do Edward its very important and it will be just as important to revisit the conversation after Bella has been turned. Communication is key, as long as the both of you are always verbally communicating what you're feeling I can't see you ever hurting Bella._

"Thanks, this is just something I never expected but I'll keep the communicating thing in mind"

_No problem son, please don't be reluctant to ever ask me anything_

I nod and turn to leave but I hesitate and Carlisle doesn't miss it

_Is there something else troubling you Edward?_

"Actually there is, Bella also seems to enjoy the idea of me drinking her blood"

_Edward! That is very dangerous!_ His thoughts are a panicked mess, I feel bad for bringing this up.

"Trust me, I know, but it happened once and I didn't have that strong of a desire to actually feed from her, all I was concerned with was her body and her pleasure"

_That's good to hear. If you think you are capable of going down that road Edward then by all means continue, but I must warn you're walking a very thin line...if one thing were to distract you the consequences as you know would be deadly._

"I know but, if this is something Bella is interested in trying before she doesn't have any blood to shed...well I want her to be able to experience everything and anything before it's too late, and it's not like I wont enjoy myself either right"

_Edward, I'm not the one that needs convincing here. While I see some critical flaws in your logic you and Bella are capable of making the choice that is right for the both of you. Be strong son, if anyone can do any of this its you._

"Right, thank you, I appreciate you talking about this with me"

_It's what I'm here for son, but before you leave I'd like to as if you could talk to Bella about maybe spending some time with us._

He must sense my confusion at the use of the plural.

_Yes, all of us, we've all been eager to have some time with Bella before the wedding. Everyone even Rosalie, is eager to get to know her better. You already know how fond Esme and I are of her; we'd like nothing more than to have a couple hours with her, as would the rest of us._

"I'll speak to her about it, I'm sure she wont have a problem with that, again thanks dad" and with that I turn to leave but I can't stop myself from asking "Rosalie? Really?"

_Even Rosalie_

"Hmm"

Just as I'm about to leave the house to venture back to Bella I hear Alice's thoughts

_I cannot believe you let Charlie catch the two of you! You're going to be so sorry Edward._

I try and ignore her and forget what she's thinking but I know she's right, Bella is my one and only downfall and if there is anything that can bring me to my knee's, it's her.

I pick up my pace, I've never been so eager to be punished for an indiscretion.

* * *

_**Bella Point of View**_

"Dad can you calm down!" I'm pretty sure Charlie is about to blow a gasket.

"Bells I will not calm down! This is serious, are you two at least being safe?"

"Dad please! Can we not do this again?"

"Bella having se-...being intimate is a very big deal" Charlie doesn't handle talking about sex well and neither do I, at least not with him. I still can't believe Edward did that, I have never been so humiliated. Poor Charlie, he has enough to deal with.

"Dad we're not having sex" yet.

"Just please tell me you know to take the right precautions, do you need me to take you to the drugstore for anything..." Jesus!

"No dad, I'm fine now can I please just go to bed now?"

"Sure sure Bells just please be safe" I grimace at his choice of words, they illicit a much different reaction coming from him.

"Okay" and with that I run up the stairs as fast as I can until I am safely in my bedroom.

Charlie's second attempt at a sex talk was even worse than the first, but I guess I can appreciate the concern. Edward is going to get it now, I'm all for human experiences but I totally could have lived without that one. Tonight I'm closing my window, I know he'll come but I don't want him in here with, I want him to suffer just a little bit.

I hop onto my bed and pull out a small bag from that store Alice took me too, I still can't believe she made me get this, buying things for Edward and I is one thing...but this is just for me, though Alice said he'd enjoy it too. I pull the small vibrator out of the bag and turn it on and instantly I have Goosebumps, this is going to feel good. I check the clock and it's about the time Edward usually comes back, and I know he'll be out there listening.

I lie on my back and slowly shimmy out of my underwear and after a couple minutes of fidgeting I find a position I'm comfortable in. I grab the vibrator and switch it on and experimentally drag it across one of my nipples and it tightens instantly, I slowly run it down my stomach enjoying the building anticipation. Leisurely I run it along the sensitive skin on my inner thighs imagining its Edward who's touching me. Unable to stand it any longer I drag the vibrator up to my Clit and I gasp at the sensation. I begin to move it in tiny circles trying to find the angle that feels the best, once I find its fucking amazing and I moan loudly. All I can think about is Edward and his hands working my clit, the sensation isn't strong enough so I apply more pressure with the toy and it's almost painful but it feels so good. I imagine Edward's head between my legs his tongue teasing me and sucking, I'm moaning his name now and I know he's out there and hopefully hating himself for letting Charlie catch us. I imagine him gently scraping his teeth along my sensitive nub and sucking it between his full lips, the mental image is nowhere near as wonderful as the real thing I'm sure, but it will have to do. Keeping the vibrator on my clit I slip two fingers inside of myself and begin to pump them in and out, I can feel my climax coming. I start thrusting my fingers in and out as hard as I can, Imagining now that it's Edwards cock and it sends me over the edge. I cum all over my hand and nearly scream his name.

I lay in my bed for a few more minutes to regain my composure and then I run to washroom to wash off the toy, I tuck it back into the bag and hide it under my bed. Once I'm under my covers I remember Edward's still probably out there and I can't fight the smile that spreads across my lips, I hope he's pleased with himself.

"You know you could have been in here tonight watching love" I steal his term of endearment.

"Paybacks a bitch"

His vampire senses have many perks, i mean it makes teasing him so much easier. I can't wait to see how he retaliates.

* * *

Hey sorry for the wait, i wasnt actually holding this chapter hostage, my computer kind of crashed but luckily they were able to recover my files so i didnt lose anything. This chapter isn't that great, the next one is better I promise, i had some hardcore writers block going on when i wrote it but with my couple of days break from the computer the writers block is gone and the next chapter rocks. My plan is to update every monday and sometimes on fridays if i've written something extra. I'll post the next chapter tomorrow (maybe tuesday this week because of this whole computer debacle .) and I'm pretty sure i'll have a little something extra to post on friday!

I really appreciate the reviews and comments i got! i'll get back to all of you now that i have my computer back! Reviews and comments make me smile a bunch and knowing that you guys are interested just makes me want to write more so keep them coming!

love you all

-Kaitlyn


	10. Batter Up

Disclaimer: Dont own em :(

please please please review, good or bad i still like to hear from you!

* * *

_**Edward Point of View**_

What Bella did to me tonight was excruciating, the sounds emanating from her bedroom were nothing short of magical but she made it very clear I was to remain at a distance, and then there were her breathy last words. Fuck, I know she wants me to do something, she expects my reaction to equal what she did but two can play this game and if Bella wants to play dirty so can I. I'm not going to do anything, I'm not even going to acknowledge tonight until the time is right because I know my Bella and not reacting is going to be even more torturous for her.

I run back to my house stopping to hunt some smaller game along the way to satiate a little of my hunger. Once I make it back home I immediately go to my bedroom and proceed to pick out a book to read, but before I even have time to make a decision its dawn and I'll need to pick up Bella up soon. Things like that happen when time no longer has any meaning to you, sometimes I find myself staring at something for hours before I even realize the passage of time.

I make it to Bella's house in record time, eager to let the games really begin. I make no move to exit the car today to open the door for her, this is actually exceptionally difficult for me to do, I really am stuck in the past. Bella makes it out to the car in one piece and hops in, eyeing me inquisitively. I smile back at her and lean over and kiss her on the cheek but quickly pull away and I can tell she is disappointed.

"How was your sleep my love?" yes, she's definitely disappointed.

"It was fine"

"Are you sure? You look exhausted." She's not going to like that one.

She snorts "Is that you're way of telling me I look like crap?" Oh Bella.

"Bella, you could never look anything less than breathtaking even if you tried" It's the truth.

"Whatever." She blushes despite herself and it's very difficult for me to behave with her blood that close to the surface, I so badly want to stop the car and ravish her.

"Bella I'm sorry really, you just seem a little out of sorts, and I assumed you were tired"

"Edward, I'm fine. How was your night?" I can see the corner of her mouth turn up a little.

"Mundane, as is every night without you, I went for a run, stopped to enjoy the sights...and sounds" that will get to her I know it "and then I tried to read a book but I was unable to decided, I think I have too many" I laugh at my last statement knowing how impossible that is, Bella will surely agree with me.

"You can never have too many books" I smile at her relishing in the fact we both share a deep appreciation for literature.

We're at school now and I park in my usual spot and Bella glances up at me chewing on her luscious bottom lip and I can feel myself start to get hard. She leans on the center console and I half expect her to launch herself on to me but instead she just stares at me

"So umm did you hear any sounds you liked?" if she only knew.

I lean over and whisper "maybe" I reach over and undo her seatbelt the sound jolting her out of her dazzled trance. We make it over to the main building before the rain starts which I'm extremely thankful for because as good as Bella smells she smells even better in the rain.

The rest of the week passed uneventfully, and I wonder if Bella realizes how soon graduation is, she only has a week and a half left of high school before it's all over. All over, I mean that in more ways than one, her days as a human are numbered now and the thought sickens and excites me more than ever. I want her to have as many human experiences as possible, which is why I plan to take her to Seattle this weekend with the rest of my siblings. Originally I had just planned for Bella and I to go but Alice had something different in mind and there is no stopping her once she has her mind made up, who knew someone so little could be so infuriating. Though Alice did have a point, it's far easier for her to get Bella away for a weekend then it is for me, you think Charlie would be a little more accepting now that we're engaged but it really has just made him even more restrictive. Friday morning Alice picked up Bella from school and explained to Charlie her weekend plans, of course he was more than thrilled to hear that Bella would be spending the weekend with Alice in Seattle even if it was for "wedding" planning. I suppose in some ways Charlie has been coming along, Bella has been slowly taking more and more of her things over to my home in preparation for after the wedding and he has yet to comment on that. Regardless I'm thrilled to have tonight alone with Bella in my room, any more flirting and chaste kissing and I think we're both going to lose our fucking minds.

Bella insisted that I cook dinner with her because according to her I "could also use a couple of human experiences". Bella decided that we would make a simple pasta and salad, the salad looked fine and didn't smell too awful, but the pasta looked and smelled atrocious I can't believe I ever ate that poison...though my current diet is arguably just as repulsive. Bella finished her dinner quickly, eager I'm sure to have some alone time with me in our bedroom. I run at vampire speed allowing Bella to make the journey up the stairs and to my room at human speed, _no need to rush things Edward._ Once Bella is in my room I quickly shut the door and she crawls up on to the bed and I sit down next to her.

"Edward...last week well you really haven't said anything I don't even know if you know..." my turn to play is coming up.

"Bella I know, and after what you put me through it's taken every once of strength in my being not to act on my feelings" I stare straight into her eyes and I can see her naked lust.

"Edward...I...have you even looked in your drawer yet because you haven't said anything about the stuff I got, and we never used the handcuffs the first night" Batter up.

"Bella, of course I've looked in the drawer but I don't really trust myself to use most of those things until you've been changed, but those cuffs" before she knows it I have her bound to my bed and have torn off her flimsy t-shirt and jeans, her arousal is hitting me like a ton of bricks. I gaze up into her eyes and I can see a flicker of a fear and for a moment I wonder if all of this is really a good plan.

"Bella are you okay with this?" Carlisle said communication was key.

"Edward please I need this, being helpless like this its terrifying and exciting, don't stop not now" her bottom lip trembles a bit and I climb up her body and suck it into my mouth and she rewards me with a moan.

"Fuck Bella do I ever miss that sound" she smiles at me and I begin to move down her body until I'm level with her fantastic tits. Without a second thought I snap the front of her bra and peel it away from her body, I grab at her breasts roughly and I can tell Bella is holding back.

"Bella I want to hear you scream don't hold back" I pinch her nipple between my fingers and still no response.

"Bella" it's a command now and I apply even more pressure to her sensitive peak and she gasps.

"Uhh oh god Edward" that's my Bella

While I could spend a life time admiring her tits, there is another part of Bella that I am interested in exploring tonight, I continue down her body and urge her to bend her knees up so I can lay between them. I inhale deeply and instinctively I growl, she smells amazing, I can't wait to taste her straight from the source. I place my mouth on top of her and suck through the fabric of her underwear and Bella practically screams and I laugh dryly at her response. With a flick of my finger her underwear are gone and for the first time I am face to face with Bella's delicious pussy. I lick all the way up her slit and she shivers in response to my actions. I continue the sweet torture and then I plunge my tongue into her, lapping at her wetness. Bella is watching me through hooded eyes and she's pulling against the cuffs so roughly I'm certain her wrists will be bruised. I find her clit and begin flicking it, Bella falls back against a pillow and starts thrashing her head from side to side, I suck her clit into my mouth and apply a decent amount of pressure.

"Edward...uhhh...fuck I'm so close" I need to taste her cum so while sucking on her clit I plunge one, and then two fingers inside of her and being to thrust them in and out of her finding the perfect rhythm.

"Come for me Bella, I want to taste you" Her walls are starting to grip my fingers and I flick my tongue roughly against her clit and I can feel her climax hit.

"FUUUUUUUCK...oh god, oh god, Edward!" I drink down every ounce of her...waste not want not. She's exquisite when she comes, I desperately need her to be durable enough for all the things I want to do for her.

I remove my fingers from her and climb up her body to release her wrists. She grabs me and kisses me fiercely not caring that she will taste herself on my lips.

"Bella, you're amazing"

"Edward, you're the one whose amazing I've never come so hard before" she says breathlessly

"I bet I could make you come harder baby" there's some challenge in my voice, but I know it has to wait.

"I don't doubt it for a second" she smiles at me and snakes her hand down to grab at the obvious bulge in my jeans.

"Bella, tonight was about you're pleasure not mine, its okay really love" I'm painfully hard but its true, tonight was about giving Bella something she needed.

"Edward my pleasure depends on your pleasure...please?" There she goes with the please again; she knows I can't say no to her. I close my eyes and lean back against the headboard.

Bella climbs between my legs and begins to remove my pants I lift my hips to help her and I can hear her sharp intake of breath when she realize that I'm not wearing any underwear. Once my jeans are on the floor with Bella's torn garments she grabs at the collar of my t-shirt and for a moment I'm really not entirely sure what Bella wants me to do, but then she begins to pull and I hear the sound of the fabric tearing. Bella is tearing my t-shirt off of me; I stare down and watch her slowly rip my shirt until she reaches the bottom. She glances up at me and smirks, and all I can do is stare at her with my mouth hanging open. It was a simple act but it was still impossibly hot. Bella kisses her way down my chest impatient to reach her true destination, and once she gets there she doesn't hesitate. She takes me into her mouth and begins to suck on my cock. She's applying an amazing amount of pressure and though I want to last long I don't know if I will. She lightly scrapes her teeth against me and I groan.

"Fuck Bella, use your teeth again" and she does, the light scraping sensation feels really good. Most men wouldn't appreciate teeth but my cock might as well be made of marble.

She continues sucking me off and uses one of her little hands to massage my balls, I reach down and I play with her sensitized nipples enjoying the feel of her tiny moans.

"Bella, I'm going to come soon" I'm still not entirely sure on the etiquette of "coming" but I feel like giving her fair warning is the proper thing to do. As soon as the words are out of my mouth Bella sits up, removing her perfect mouth from my cock. I stare at her confused until I realize what she's doing; I love how confident our new closeness has made her. Bella is now lying down between my legs squeezing her tits together and I know what she wants me to do.

"Bella, are you sure?" please say yes, please say yes.

She nods and I slide my cock between her tits and begin to fuck her like that. The lack of lubrication creates the most delicious friction and I begin to pump my hips furiously. I open my eyes and stare down at the sight before me and it's enough to push my over the edge and I come all over Bella's chest. She grabs her tattered shirt and cleans herself off and the lies down with her head on my chest, tilting her head up to kiss. I kiss her with every bit of passion I have and reluctantly let her go, but I know she needs to breath.

"Bella, I can honestly say that I have never come that hard" I laugh into her hair inhaling her scent.

"You're really fucking sexy when you come Edward" she ducks her head down to hide her face but I can still smell her blush.

"You're amazing Bella" I kiss her head and pull her down on the bed with me "you should really get some sleep though, we're still going to Seattle tomorrow"

"Wait I thought that was just a cover story so Charlie would let me go without a fight?"

"No, we're really going, all of us, you, Alice, Jasper, Rose, Em, and I" she groans

"Bella its not all going to be about the wedding, we're going to have some fun, party Cullen style" I'm thrilled to have Bella be a part of our antics, I want all of us to start making our own memories, our own stories to tell.

"Fine, as long as you're promising me a good time I'll come, for you" Innuendo, my favourite.

"Thank you love, now get some sleep you know Alice likes to get an early start" I had to beg her to wait until at least 7:30 before waking Bella up.

"Yeah I know" she grumbles and I laugh at her.

"Be nice"

"Sure sure" there's the Charlie in her, those two are more alike then either realizes. She snuggles into my chest and I cover her up with the large down comforter.

"Sweet dreams my Bella" she sighs and I begin to hum her lullaby and Bella quickly drifts off to sleep.

If Alice's thoughts are any indication, tomorrow is going to be quite enjoyable.

* * *

Hey im so sorry for posting this late, i was having such a hard time uploading it! it just wouldnt let me, but the good news is i have tonight all free so i might be able to post another chapter a little bit later tonight! the next chapter features more of the Cullens and i'm really excited to get to write them because i love them all so much. thanks for the reviews it means a lot to hear from you guys! also i apologize for any silly errors in this one, i was pretty eager to just get the darn thing posted.

love you all

-kaitlyn


	11. Uh Oh

Disclaimer: I dont own em /pouts

Review review review, pretty please

* * *

_**Bella Point of View**_

I'm dreaming of Edward and its perfect, and then all of the sudden we're rudely interrupted by Alice's high pitched musical voice and she just won't go away, and that's when I realize that I really am hearing Alice's voice. I turn over nearly rolling on top of Edward and groan as my eyes adjust to the morning light.

"I can hear you in there Bella! I know you're awake now!" I mouth to Edward what time is it and he mouths back 7:35 and I roll back over.

"Go away Alice..."

"Bella come on we need to get going, you know that this door isn't going to keep me out"

I look at Edward "would she really?"

"What do you think?" he asks

I know he's right, there's not a force on this planet that could stop Alice "Okay Alice I'm getting up"

"We're going to have so much fun!" I hear her clap her hands and Edward's face twists up in a scowl clearly upset by something she's thinking.

"What is it?" Alice's thoughts terrify me sometimes.

"Nothing love, you should really get ready though we'll grab breakfast on the way" he kisses me and leaps out of bed fully clothed, looking good enough to eat and once again I'm floored by his perfection. I can feel my mouth hanging open but there's nothing I can do about it. He walks over to me and gently pushes my chin up and kisses me softly on the lips.

"I'm nothing compared to you" I blush and he smiles and leaves me alone to have a human moment or two.

----------------------------------------------------------------

After my less than desirable breakfast we continued en route to Seattle, Alice, Jasper, Edward and I drove together in Edward's car while Emmett and Rosalie took the jeep. Much to Edward's disappointment I sat in the backseat, at least back here I couldn't look at the speedometer. I knew he was driving too fast because I was already starting to recognize the Seattle scenery. Sure enough we were here and Alice was bouncing up and down in her seat with excitement.

"Finally, could you drive any slower Edward?" Alice teased.

Edward joked with her "If I drove any faster we probably would have taken flight"

To my surprise Jasper even chirped in "to the DeLorean!" I laughed at his comment; I can't wait to get to see more of this side of the Cullen "kids".

After our laughter died down we got out of the car and met up with Rosalie and Emmett and to my surprise Rosalie didn't look as hostile so I immediately felt a bit relieved, maybe today wouldn't be so bad after all. Jasper grabbed my arm and I turned around to face him. He leaned down and whispered into my ear

"She really doesn't have her hate on for you today Bella, you can relax more" I flashed him a full grin

"Thanks Jasper that's a relief" he smiled back at me and continued to walk on. I smile to myself and I can't help but feeling that me and Jasper are going to get along really well. The thought pleases me so much I run up to Edward and wrap an arm around his waist and lean up to kiss him.

"What was that for?" he asks "not that I'm complaining"

"I think jasper and I are going to be really good friends!" he looks at me and just shakes his head.

"Of course you are silly girl"

Just then we reach the entrance to the mall and I immediately slow my pace, my last shopping trip with a Cullen had been an experience and a half and now that I'm thinking about it I don't know if I've fully recovered yet. Edward gently tugs on my arm and I sigh and walk into the mall with all of them.

I guess it's just a Cullen thing, I shouldn't be surprised that people stare everywhere they go, heck I can barely stop staring at them, but every single person takes a second to gawk at them. We walk towards the map of the mall and Alice's calls us all into a huddle as if we're having a team meeting.

"As if you need to look at that map!" Emmett snorts.

Alice glares at him but quickly returns to whatever she had planned.

"Okay so Bella, Rose, and I are going to go and pick out our outfits for tonight and you boys" she suddenly shoots all three of them a murderous look "will behave and do the same and then we'll meet in the food court at around noon so Bella can eat, sound good?"

The boys all salute her and begin to walk off but Edward hesitates and squeezes my hand then kisses me on the forehead.

"If you need something just call me" huh?

"But I don't..." suddenly he slips a small silver phone into my hand.

"You do now" he winks at me and slowly runs off to catch up with the Emmett and Jasper.

Once the boys are out of sight Alice chimes excitedly "finally some girl time!"

Rosalie and I both groan and she looks over at me and gives me a sheepish smile. Since when is Rosalie sheepish?

"Oh come on you two, I know you're just as excited about tonight as I am!" Alice hedges

"Alice what exactly are we doing tonight?" I look at her and then over to Rosalie to find her smiling mischievously.

"You didn't tell her? Well that explains why she didn't put up a fight" a bit of the Rosalie I'm used to finally surfaces.

"Can someone tell me what's going on please?" I demand.

Alice smiles brightly at me "we're going dancing of course" I stare at the beautiful women in front of me and all I can see is them wowing the guys on the dance floor and me just being clumsy Bella. Though back in Phoenix I did learn some of the steps to this dance from a music video but when I showed Rene she made me promise to use such moves "wisely". I realize I must have drifted off into my own little world because Alice and Rosalie are both staring at me confused.

I sigh, I might as well just enjoy this "alright, well what are we waiting for?"

Alice hooks her arm around mine and three of us begin to walk through the mall. At first Alice insists on dragging me into every store we come across but to my surprise Rosalie decided to come to my rescue.

"Alice, you already know none of us are going to find anything here, I'm all for playing torture the human but this is even becoming unbearable for me" Despite the slightly acidic undertone, I'm grateful that Rosalie said something.

"Fine, I thought we were having fun though" Alice puts on her signature pout and Rosalie rolls her eyes.

"You were having fun Alice, now come on lets get down to business, I mean look at her" Rosalie gives me a once over "we have a lot of work to do" the corner of her mouth twists up playfully and my stomach starts doing summersaults.

"You're so right" Alice giggles and starts to walk away but glances at me over her shoulder and I'm almost certain she winked.

"Umm, thanks Rosalie" my voice is low; talking to Rosalie still makes me nervous.

"Rose" she says with a slightly commanding tone

"Thanks Rose" I say with more gusto this time and she smiles at me and we both hurriedly take off to catch up with Alice.

---------

The rest of our shopping adventure went pretty well and I only put up a bit of a fight but between the two of them I didn't stand a chance. Alice picked out this shiny violet-red tube top dress , and Rose picked out this thing called a bandeau dress, the two of them looked amazing and after seeing them I was even more self conscious about what they decided I would wear. Alice picked out my dress, it's a skin tight navy blue dress that just covers my ass, and it has a scoop neck front and a really deep scoop in the back. The only thing I can't complain about is that its cotton and decently comfortable. Rose picked out a pair of stockings for me to wear which I actually thought were pretty sexy, their just simple black pantyhose but with a seam up the back. I'm getting more anxious about tonight, especially after seeing what we all will be wearing and how I won't even hold a candle to Rose and Alice. Just as I'm drifting deeper into my own little world my stomach grumbles loudly.

"Uhh I think it's time to feed her" Rosalie says.

"Totally, and perfect timing the boys are heading to the food court right now" great, now I get to sit around while people watch me eat.

We make off for the food court and I decide to fiddle around with the phone Edward gave me. I notice that he's already programmed in his number so I text him.

_I miss you_

In less than 30 seconds I get a reply from him

_I'll see you in less than 2 minutes, show me what u bought?_

Clearly my fingers can't move as fast or as gracefully so it takes me a bit longer

_Not a chance baby ;) _

He doesn't need to reply because when I look up I notice him and the boys sitting down at a table in the middle of the busy food court and being able to smell the food really alerts me to just how hungry I am.

We sat down with them and I was surprised to find that there was already food for me there; I hadn't even told anyone what I wanted.

"I got you a burger and fries, I figured if I could still eat food I'd be all over this stuff" Emmett smiled at me, almost with a proud look on his face and all I could do was shake my head.

"What Bells, afraid to eat in front of Edward?" He can be really infuriating sometimes, so I grab the burger and savagely take a bite out of it and with my mouth full I force out

"I'm not afraid to do anything in front of him" Suddenly I hear Edward groan so I look over at him and I see him hiding his face in his hands.

With my mouth still full of food I say "what's wrong?"

I'm briefly startled by Jaspers voice "I think I feel a bet coming on!"

Suddenly my phone vibrates and i flip it open

_Bella just say no _

Uh oh.

* * *

Okay, sorry about this chapter, it's supposed to be A LOT longer but i didnt have time to finish the second half so i'm going to post it when i get back from my cabin, I was just going to wait the week but i like updating for you guys at least once a week so im posting this. i hope you like it, the next chapter is the bet and dancing and what i think is a pretty hot lemon. Again, sorry about this chapter I know its not much but it's something. I really appreciate the reviews from you guys!

love you all

-kaitlyn


	12. I Win

Disclaimer: I dont own em

Hey i just wanted to start off by apologizing for the wait. my boyfriend and i broke up and then there was a death in the family and needless to say i had some trouble finding the motivation to write anything, but im back and after i post this im starting the next chapter so it will be up by monday or tuesday and then after that i'm going to try super hard to update this as often as i can. thanks you guys for all the reviews i really appreciate it, they made me feel better when i was feeling kinda down.

* * *

"Emmett no" I growl quietly at him not enjoying the road his mind is beginning to wander down.

"Aw, come on Eddie she's one of us now right?" he surely doesn't think I'm that stupid, I know if I say no now it will seem like I'm setting Bella aside from the rest of us, but in all fairness she isn't one of _us_ yet.

I compose myself "Emmett I know what you're doing"

"Am I really that transparent man?"

In unison Jasper and I shout out "yes!" which inspires a laugh from everyone except Bella, not being able to hear her thoughts I momentarily forgot about her presence. I glance over at her and find her completely and utterly at a loss, she looks terribly confused so I attempt to clarify the situation.

"Bella...Emmett wants to make a bet with you, from what I understand he wants..." I trail off; clearly I can't explain the terms as well as I hoped.

Emmett pipes in "what Shakespeare is trying to say is that I'm about to bet you tonight's wardrobe choice, and depending on what you decide either I get to chose your outfit" I don't know what to do with all his mental images "or you can choose mine" I pinch the bridge of my nose knowing that now things are going to get embarrassing for Bella.

She stares dumbfounded at Emmett "Okay, so what exactly do I need to do?"

"Well Bella, I bet you tonight's wardrobe choice that you won't pull a When Harry Met Sally...vocal display"

A part of me is really hoping that Bella hasn't a clue what that even means and this whole bet makes no sense and she doesn't have to endure Emmett's crap a moment longer.

"You want me to what?!" she asks startled

"You heard me Swan" Emmett booms back "you said you weren't afraid to do anything in front of Eddie"

"But this is in front of you and the entire mall! You can't possibly expect me to actually do...that"

"Looks like I get to do some shopping" I glare at Emmett and he's winking at Bella now.

"NO! I'll do it. If it means I get to pick what you wear tonight, I'll do it okay" I really wish she hadn't agreed to this. His outfit couldn't have been much worse then what she's already going to wear.

"Awesome!" Emmett and jasper knock fists and I immediately become even angrier.

"Whoa calm down Eddie it's just a bet, have some faith in the girl" I try and relax a bit at jaspers words but it's really no help.

"Okay Bella, you have to be loud enough so that everyone around us can hear you, I mean loud enough for human ears not just our ears, that's cheating otherwise and I win" Emmett starts shooting off more nonsense and I feel terrible for the humiliation Bella is about to endure for some childish Bet.

_Edward, you're totally overreacting, Bella isn't even freaking out as much as you._

Jasper is right this is what we do, its one sure fire way to keep immortality interesting, I recall one time jasper having to wear ass-less chaps under everything for six months, and vampire or not we are not immune to terminal groin chafing. My reminiscing is interrupted by Alice just then

_If it helps any Edward, Bella does win._

Thank god.

"Okay I guess I'm ready then...do I just start?" Bella shyly asks

"Yup, anytime now Swan"

Bella looks up at me nervously and I smile apologetically at her, she offers me an impish smile back and then her eyes slip shut. I know this is just a bet and that I probably shouldn't be getting hard, but I am. Bella slowly lets her lips part and she lets out the tiniest of moans gradually getting loader and loader until I know for sure others are starting to take notice. Her hands grip the table and she throws her head back and I am completely mesmerized by her, I'll be honest I wasn't sure Bella had it in her, not that I should be surprised. I'm almost painfully aroused, listening to her make these noises and not being able to do anything about it is extremely difficult. Bella suddenly lets out a guttural scream and I know she's just "came" _and you nearly just came in your pants Edward. _

Everyone is thinking the same thing right now, _wow. _ And all the other people around us are shielding their children's ears.

We all stare at Bella as she slowly opens her eyes and for the first time throughout this entire ordeal she blushes a deep crimson, and I nearly ravage her right there in front of everyone.

She ducks her head and looks up from beneath her lashes at me and then Emmett

"Looks like I have some shopping to do!" she glances at Alice and the little pixie claps her hands with excitement.

Emmett's mouth is hanging open; he along with everyone except Alice is absolutely shocked by what just occurred.

Alice jumps up and grabs Bella's hand then looks at us all "So who's coming?"

We all stand up in preparation for the last shopping trip of the day, but Emmett hesitates and Bella doesn't miss it.

"Oh come on Emmett don't be such a sore loser, I promise I'll be nice" I'll have to tell her how much I love when she's playful

Emmett grumbles something unintelligible and stands up fully "I'm not a sore loser; I just can't believe you did it! Who knew?! And if I'm being honest, it was really fucking hot wasn't it Eddie?" he elbows me playfully in the side and Elbow him sharply back

"Well it was!" he laughs

"Don't I know it" I retort, I hope Bella picks out something just wretched for him to wear.

-------------------------------------

_**Bella Point of View**_

"Emmett come on!" I whine

"No Swan, this is too lame, I am not coming out" He's legitimately embarrassed.

Jasper starts making clucking noises and whispers something too low for my ears and I hear Emmett growl in response.

"Couldn't you have just picked something shiny and tight?!" This is too good.

"No, I knew you'd like that too much" everyone laughs at my quip and Edward gives me an approving smile.

Defeated Emmett finally emerges and the outburst of giggles is uncontrollable. I picked out the most horrendous pair of high-waist man jeans possible, even with my lack of fashion sense I was shocked to find they still made these, and perhaps the ugliest sweater possible, its baby blue with a kitten on the front and on the back it says "purrrfect". The shoes were all Rose's idea; she decided that some nice hiking sandals and socks were in need because Emmett can't stand that. Alice was also unable to resist the urge to pick something so she decided on a fanny pack in the loveliest shade of violet. The whole ensemble was awful and I'm almost even embarrassed to be seen with him.

"Laugh all you want, I'm going to get you all back for this" Despite how menacing I'm sure he's trying to sound, he still sounds like playful Emmett.

"Dude you look so gay!" Jasper laughs

We're all still laughing at Emmett's expensive when Alice finally interrupts us all.

"As much as we all love seeing Em like this we need to get a move on, you boys need to get ready and head out to club and give us some more girl time!"

Great more girl time, but I guess it's followed by Edward time so I shouldn't complain. Sensing my hesitation Jasper must have floated some eagerness and excitement my way because suddenly I'm as giddy as Alice.

"She's right! We need to get moving" I squeal out and Edward looks at me and then disapprovingly at Jasper.

We all start to leave the mall but Edward grabs my hand and coaxes me to walk at a slower pace. He leans down and inhales deeply.

"Mmm I've barely touched you all day" I giggle and push myself closer into his side.

"I know and you better plan to make it up to me Eddie" He laughs and I smile enjoying the feel of his arm wrapped around my waist.

He stares down at me and lets his mouth twist up slightly "Bella do you know how much I love it when you're playful?"

"Playful?" I ask innocently, slowly I slip my hand into his back pocket and squeeze his ass and I can feel a rumble in his chest.

"You little devil" He does the same thing to me and I can feel a familiar wetness starting to gather between my thighs, Edwards sudden in take of breath lets me know he can smell my arousal and I blush.

"God, Bella let's just hurry up, I can't take this much longer" his voice is gravelly and he's obviously aroused.

He likes me when I'm playful so why not push it a little "If you think this is bad baby wait till you see what I'm wearing tonight" I give his ass another firm squeeze and walk away from him, making sure to exaggerate the rolling of my hips. He catches up to me and grabs my hips and pulls me back into him and I gasp at the feel of him pressed against my lower back, I lose all sense of everything, I'm barely even aware we're still inside the mall.

He kisses my neck and whispers into my ear "don't push me Bella, you grossly overestimate my control sometimes" he snakes his tongue inside my ear and I let out a tiny moan. He loosens his grip on my hips and spins me around to face him and kisses me roughly. I really need to work on my breathing, but what a great way to suffocate. He pulls away and smiles at me and I look into his eyes, their dark and the purple circles underneath are becoming rather prominent.

"You look hungry" I run my finger underneath his eye and he closes them.

"For you" he grabs my hand and kisses my finger tips. He glances around snapping back into reality and he laces his fingers with mine then sighs. "We should hurry up, Alice is about to have a conniption"

I sigh and we start our hurried walk to the car.

***

The hotel we're staying in is extravagant to say the least, but I hide my shock because I know that sometimes it bothers Edward. We check in and Edward carries our stuff up to our room. It's absolutely luxurious; the bathroom is bigger than the entire lower level of my house! Edward just leans against a wall while I openly gawk at our accommodations.

"So?" he asks

I stare at him in disbelief "so?! Edward this is...this is amazing, it's too much!"

He shakes his head "Bella, it's nothing" there's no sense in arguing, he'll just win so I smile up at him and nod

He grabs my hand and rubs circles on my palm "you know we don't have to go tonight, we could just stay here together, I could order some room service..."

"Edward..." my voice is barely a whisper, my mind is racing with all the possibilities "Edward, Alice is really looking forward to this, and what about human experiences?" I really hated having to say that.

He groans "I know, but I do have some human experiences to offer you too" he winks at me and I punch him playfully in the arm, being careful not to hurt myself in the process. "Come on you silly girl, Alice is already waiting for us". In less that two minutes Edward is fully dressed in his bar clothes with his hair looking perfectly dishevelled.

"You look beautiful" he snorts at me and opens the door.

"Let's go"

We walk over to Alice's room and sure enough everyone is there, the boys with the exception of Emmett look dangerously handsome. Alice and Rose have yet to get ready; I assume that getting ready is going to be a group ritual tonight.

"Alright, time for you boys to leave!" we all say goodbye and Alice shoos them all out of the room.

"Finally, okay Bella you hop in the shower, and make it quick we have plenty of work to do!" and here we go.

"yeah yeah..." I walk over to the bathroom trying to psych myself up; I'm starting to get really nervous about all of this. The shower feels nice and helps to ease most of my nerves and I'm pleased to find that Alice put some of my shampoo and conditioner in there. I hop out and wrap a towel around my body and walk out of the washroom. Both Alice and Rose are now ready and my jaw drops, they are both so beautiful it almost hurts to look at them. Alice suddenly runs up to me and tears off my towel.

"ALICE!" I shriek and desperately try and cover up.

"We're all girls here Bella" Alice says calmly as if there's nothing wrong at all with what she did.

"Bella, I'm surprised, but you actually have a really nice body for a human" Rosalie says.

"Yeah, umm thanks, but can I please have some underwear at least?" the two of them stare at me with confused looks on their faces.

"Bella" Rose laughs "you can't wear underwear with that dress, its skin tight and flimsy cotton...talk about obvious panty lines"

"She's right Bella, I mean I guess you could wear a thong, but think about how much more fun it will be to tease Edward without them!" the two of them start to giggle mischievously, and I guess they have a point.

"Ugh you silly vampires are going to be the death of me!" I throw my arms up dramatically and the two of them start to laugh hysterically.

"Actually we are" Rose manages to say between giggles and I suddenly get the joke and join in their laughter.

"Okay, okay enough funny business time to get down to work" Alice inhales deeply as if calming herself and the two of them waste no time getting down to business.

The whole process took less time then I thought it was, and it wasn't that bad to have two beautiful vampires doting on you.

"Aaand I think we're done" Rose says as she finishes straightening the last chunk of hair and for the first time I dare to look up into the mirror. I've seen Alice's handy work before, but the two of them together, well I feel like a masterpiece. My eyes are smokey but still soft, my cheeks look perfectly flushed, the lips are my favourite, they look like they are the same darker purpley red that theirs are. I look...radiant. Rosalie may have straightened my hair but its tousled and messy, it's sex hair.

"Wow...you guys..." I really don't know what to say

"I know you look fucking amazing Bella!" Alice purrs "Now time for the dress"

The two of them slip the dress over my head careful not to ruin my hair or makeup and I shimmy into the pantyhose. Rose hands me a pair of impossibly high heels and I slip them on and teeter a little before gaining some bearings.

"Perfect" the two of them say in unison and I blush, I actually do look hot.

"Edward is not going to know what to do with you tonight Bella" Rose places her hand on my shoulder and we stare into the mirror together.

"Thank you" I say and I mean it, Rosalie has been really great to me today.

"Don't get sappy on me human" she smirks and cocks her eyebrow at me.

"I hate to interrupt the moment you two but we're going to be late!" Alice is a second away from stopping her feet like an angry child.

We start to leave and then I realize that we're going to bar, and I can't legally do that "wait!" I yell

"What now Bella?" Alice asks, sounding a little frustrated.

"How am I supposed to get in?"

"Oh that's right!" she reaches into her purse and pulls out a small card "Here you go" she hands me the little card and I inspect it. Of course it's a fake ID.

"Now can we please just go already?" Alice growls at me and I laugh at her

"Yes Alice, now we can go"

We get down to the lobby and walk outside and there is a black stretch limo idling right in front and I cringe.

"Seriously?" I shouldn't be surprised.

"Come on Swan, we all look like rock stars so we might as well party like them" Rosalie says smugly as the driver opens the door for us. The two of them climb in and I try to be as graceful as them as I get in but I'm pretty sure I ended up flashing the driver.

The ride to the bar went by fast I was so nervous and excited I couldn't stop bouncing around and fidgeting. As the three of us exited the Limo everyone stared, not just at Alice and Rosalie but they stared at me. I felt a little less vulnerable once we got inside knowing that Edward is somewhere around.

The air feels heavy and the music is loud. I can't wait to give everyone a little surprise; I don't even think Alice will see this coming.

* * *

whats Bella got planned? it's all coming up next along with a smutty little scene. I finally feel in the mood to write something dirty again! reviews are always wonderful, and again im sorry for the wait, life just got in the way /sigh

love you all

-kaitlyn


	13. Dirrty

Disclaimer: As always...i don't own em.

Comments/Reviews are always welcomed and sincerely appreciated.

* * *

_**Edward Point of View**_

I was never much for going out to clubs or anything of the sort but the idea of going with Bella makes this all bearable. It's difficult for me to tune out all the thoughts, but as hard as it is for me, this is Jaspers own personal hell. The guy is constantly fighting for control and despite our faith in him Emmett and I are constantly on guard during these outings.

I can smell Bella before I hear the perverted thoughts about her, if she looks anything like what I'm hearing I'm totally, one hundred percent fucked.

"The girls are here let's go!" Emmett yells excitedly. Emmett removed the kitten sweater before we came into the bar but kept on the jeans, fanny pack, and sandals. Even with him looking like a complete tool, women still have lewd thoughts about him.

We weave our way through the crowd of drunk and horny men and women until we spot them on the edge of the dance floor. Of course Rosalie and Alice look good, but tonight Bella outshines them both. I'm surprised she agreed to this outfit it's most out of character but I'm more than pleases she went along. The dress is cut dangerously low in the front and back, the hemline should be considered illegal and it is the most mouth-watering shade of blue on her. Her legs go on for miles, I can feel myself getting hard just looking at her, _this is dangerous Edward, _I push the voice out of my head because Bella likes dangerous. By now Bella has noticed me checking her out and even with the crowd I can smell the blush that overcomes her, but that's not all I can smell, the scent of her arousal is stronger than usual right now. I want to move closer to her but I am fleetingly fixated on the way her legs, sheathed in stockings, are moving rhythmically with the music, _enough staring you idiot go to her. _

As I start to walk over to Bella she turns around and starts swaying her hips along with the music, surely just to torture me a little bit more. I wrap my arm around her waist and lean down and kiss her neck.

"You look ravishing tonight Bella" she turns around to stare at me giving me a better view of her in the dress and I realize she's not wearing a bra.

"I know" more women need to know how sexy confidence is.

"Can I buy you a drink?" she eyes me curiously and I have to hold back my smile

"A drink? I never thought you'd condone underage drinking Edward"

Smartass "Well I've already broken most of the rules, what's a few more"

She smiles at me and I can't control myself anymore, I grab her hips and pull her flush with my body and she releases an audible gasp. I capture her mouth in a searing kiss, it's like we're trying to absorb each other. The longer my body is against hers the stronger my physical reaction gets, I'm hard as fuck and the heat from her body makes my longing for her that much more powerful. I gently nibble on her bottom lip, I wish she could know how much concentration and restraint this takes, but she rewards my struggle with a moan. I let my hands start to roam down her body and I grab her firm ass roughly and I can tell she's not wearing any underwear, which explains why the scent of her arousal is so much stronger tonight. Suddenly Bella pulls away from our kiss and I feel bereft.

"So how about that drink? I really worked up a thirst with that one" she winks and the double entendre is not lost on me.

"I told you how much I like when you're playful love, but did I tell you how crazy it drives me?" I squeeze her ass to emphasize my point "now let's get you that drink". We traipse over to the bar and I lean over the counter and flag down the bartender.

"One amaretto and coke" he nods and turns around to mix the drink

"What does that taste like Edward?" she grimaces

"How would I know?" she furrows her brow "well from what I've heard, people say it tastes like Dr. Pepper with a kick"

Her face relaxes "Oh okay"

The bartender slides the drink over to me and I hand it to Bella, and she slowly starts to raise the glass. Mesmerized I watch her part her lips and take the small green straw between them, her cheeks hollow as she sucks and for the first time in my life I am jealous of a little plastic straw. She pulls back at looks at me.

"What?" so innocent.

I shake my head "nothing, you're just incredibly sexy without even trying" she goes back to sipping her drink and I just stare at her in amazement.

I hear Alice approaching before Bella see's her but her thoughts don't really worry me that much.

"So how are you to love birds doing" she muses

"We're lovely Alice" I reply kindly

"Alice could you do me a favour?" Bella's tone is too nonchalant for asking Alice for something.

"Of course Bella!" Shit, she's thinking about graph theory.

"Thanks" suddenly Bella darts out in to the crowd and I lose her for a second before seeing her at the DJ booth handing him a small piece of paper and flirting shamelessly. I glance to my side to find that Alice has already run off but she keeps her thoughts directed at me, _Come on Edward you do not want to miss this!_

The music abruptly changes and I recognize the song, it may not be my taste in music but Emmett watched the video for it enough that I'd know it anywhere. As the song continues to play I carefully push my way through the crowd until I find what Alice is talking about. A small little circle as formed around Bella as she dances, the moves nearly exact to what were in that video Emmett loved. If I thought I was mesmerized by her drinking threw a straw, I was wrong. As I watch Bella gyrate to the music I listen to the lyrics.

_Oh, I'm overdue  
Give me some room  
I'm comin through  
Paid my dues  
In the mood  
Me and the girls gonna shake the room_

I've never seen Bella move like this, I had no clue she could, and judging by the shocked thoughts of my siblings neither did they. Alice is the most shocked, apparently Bella even kept this little surprise from her.

I'm so focused on Bella I barely notice her approaching me but the second she wiggles her little index finger and beckons me to come closer I move to her at the most painfully slow pace. She turns around and starts grinding her ass into my cock and running her hands down the sides of her body.

_Wanna get rowdy  
Gonna get a little unruly  
Get it fired up in a hurry  
Wanna get dirrty  
It's about time that I came to start the party  
Sweat dripping over my body  
Dancing getting just a little naughty  
Wanna get dirrty  
It's about time for my arrival_

I've been hard the entire night but I could nearly come from just this. Her hips move just in time with the music and I start to move mine with hers, every so often running my fingers over her hips and thighs. Bella slowly starts to move her hips lower and lower until she's nearly at the ground and does what I believe is called a "peek-a-boo" and then slides her ass up against me until she's standing again. After that little move I spin her around so she can feel me against her front and so that I can look into her eyes. She starts grinding against my thigh and I'm quite certain I can feel how wet she is. I can not take this, I start kissing her neck and sucking on her earlobes and I can hear her moaning, I grab her and pull her even closer to me, I start to run my hands up her thighs. All I can focus on right now is Bella and how much I want her.

_You guys should take it outside before you end up fucking on the dance floor. _I start to growl and the idea of stopping for even a moment but Jasper is right.

I grab onto Bella's hand and pull her threw the crowd, I can hear her protesting but I need to feel her, really feel her right now or I'm going to kill someone. I lead her out the back door of the bar and I make sure to crush the knob so no one can come back out through it. I take a moment to catch an unnecessary breath.

"Edward what are we doing..." Bella is breathless from my fast pace, but with her mouth hanging open like that I can't help but kissing her.

Before she can object I lift her up and press her against the brick wall behind us and instinctively she wraps her legs around my waist. Our kisses are urgent, rough, and needy. I can tell she wants this as much as I do so I reach down between us and tear her stockings to shreds...and just as I thought they're totally soaked. I snake a finger inside of her and tease her clit and she moans loudly into my mouth. I pull away so I can see her face and its pure ecstasy. I slide a finger inside of her and she screams.

"Uhhhhhhhh oh god, fuck!" Such a dirty little mouth.

"Do you like that baby?" I slip another finger inside of her and press my thumb into her clit.

"ughhh yes, harder" I start thrusting my fingers into her harder than I have ever dared to.

"Don't stop, I'm going to come, uhhh" I can tell she is too; I'm becoming so attuned to her body.

"That's right come for me my Bella" I keep pumping my fingers into her at the same pace but increase the pressure on her clit slightly and I feel her walls clench down tightly on my fingers.

"EDWAAARD, uhhhhhhh" someone must have heard that one, and the thought turns me on even more.

"That's right, I love when you scream my name baby" her orgasm hits her hard, but I ride it out with her, easing my fingers out of her and gently massaging her clit.

Her head falls back and she starts panting heavily, she brings it back and she stares at me with a curious look in her eyes

"Well?" she says

"Well what?" I ask

"How do I taste?" Fuck me. I pull my fingers into my mouth and suck every single drop of her off of me.

"Like heaven" she laughs and leans her head on my shoulder placing small kisses wherever her mouth can reach.

"Let's get out of here" I change her position so she's now cradled in my arms and I walk off into the direction of our car.

"What about everyone else" she glances back towards the bar.

"They'll be fine trust me" they're all dying for some alone time too.

When I reach the car I open the door for Bella and put her in the seat, before she's even buckled herself in I'm sitting beside her starting the car. I look over at her and she looks positively mussed, it's hot.

"Bella tonight...what you did..." She always leaves me at a loss for words.

"Was it okay? I've never really danced like that in front of anyone, well I mean besides Renee and my friend Ashley back home... I think the drink helped tonight" I love when she rambles.

"Bella, you looked so sexy I almost came in my pants" her mouth hangs open at my comment. I continue to drive and a few moments pass before she speaks again.

"You didn't though, right?"

"I didn't do what?" she blushes.

"Cum in your pants?"

"No! I do have a little control left" I hope she's not going to start questioning my stamina.

"Good" suddenly she's unbuckling herself and leaning over me.

"Bella..."

"It's not dangerous, you're a good drive, and think of it as another important human experience" she's really convincing when she's undoing my pants.

"Fuck Bella" she slips my cock out of my briefs and doesn't waste anytime taking me into her mouth.

Bella giving me head is one of my favourite things in the world now. Her mouth expertly works my cock and her hands massage my balls the same way my fingers work her clit. I take one hand off the steering wheel and tangle it in her hair, I can feel the vibrations of her moans and it's bringing me even closer to the edge. Why is she moaning though? I'm fighting to stay focused on the road; all I want is to focus on Bella's hot mouth on my cock. Bella brings her hand up and wraps it around the base of my shaft and starts pumping it in time with her mouth and I can feel my balls start to tighten.

"Uhhhhh, Bella I'm going to come soon if you don't stop" she moans again and lets her teeth scrape over my head and that does it for me. I come in long hot spurts down the back of her throat and she swallows every single drop.

"Jesus Bella" she removes her mouth from me and climbs back into her seat and just smiles.

"Well?" I ask her, mimicking her earlier words.

"Huh?" oh Bella.

"How do I taste?" If I could blush I just may have.

"Like heaven" she replies licking her lips.

"Not fair, you can't use my answer"

She stares at me pretending to be offended "Oh and why not?"

"Because you're more creative then that silly girl" she stares at me and rolls her eyes

"You taste better than anything in this entire fucking universe" I'll accept that.

"Better" she laughs then and it turns into a yawn, it's nearly three in the morning she must be exhausted and famished, I don't think anyone fed her today.

"Bella, you're tired. Are you hungry at all?" she rubs her stomach.

"I'm pretty hungry, but I think I'm too exhausted to eat. I just want to curl up with you in a bed right now" Mmm Bella in bed.

"We'll be at the hotel in a few moments" I glance over at her to find her eyes shut and her heartbeat slowing to a steady rhythm. I wanted to ask her something but I won't wake her up, I know how much she needs to sleep, I guess it will have to wait until tomorrow. I hope Bella doesn't get too upset that Alice plans to dedicate all of tomorrow to actual wedding planning and that Jasper, Emmett, and I plan to go hunting. I glance over at my Bella sleeping next to me, I have to admit I'll miss watching her sleep, but I can't wait until it becomes obsolete and I can spend days making her come. The thought arouses me even more, but release will have to wait until tomorrow...hopefully.

* * *

Hey guys! i just really wanted to thank all of you for your reviews, comments, and kind words, they really did cheer me up and helped me to write this chapter. everything you say really is important to me. I'll start the next chapter either tomorrow of the next day, I'm excited to get to write something with Esme in it (i guess i just gave away that the next chapter involves her), again thank you guys so much for everything. just a heads up over the next chapter or two i start to get back to the whole Bella likes a little hurt/**mild **blood play stuff!

Love you.

-kaitlyn


	14. Girl Talk, Ugh

Disclaimer: I dont own them.

Thanks for all the reviews and comments, I'm so sorry i havent been able to reply or get this chapter up soon, life is just playing hardball with me right now its one step forward two steps back. I havent forgot about it though and i just hope things settle down and i can finally get into some sort of routine with this story because i actually really do miss writing it and working on it, it's kind of like my escape these days. you guys are wonderful, i sincerely appreciate all of your kind words.

* * *

As promised, today was going to be devoted to wedding stuff but to my surprise Alice said we could do it all from the comfort of the Cullen home. The drive back home was lovely; I sat in the front seat this time and just tried my best to ignore the speedometer. These last few weeks with Edward have been more than I ever could have dreamed of, though I cant help but wondering when he's going to decide this isn't right and he'll leave me again, I really hate thinking about the time we spent apart and I try my best not to let him see how much my heart still aches from it all.

When we finally got to the Cullen house Esme was sitting at the living room table with copious amounts of catalogues and various wedding related magazines, I had no idea you could plan a wedding like this. As soon as I got into the room Esme greeted me.

"Bella I'm so glad you're here, did you have a good time in Seattle dear?"

"Yes Esme, thank you"

I felt someone place their hand on my shoulder and I knew right away it was Edward. I turned around to look at him and I knew right what he was going to say to me, so I said it first.

"You're going hunting with the boys and you'll be back in the morning, right?"

"I don't think you'll ever stop amazing me love"

"I try"

"So will you be alright with the girls for a while?" I glanced back towards the three lovely vampires sitting at the table engrossed with wedding magazines.

"I think so"

"Of course, Carlisle is ready to head out now" He looked into my eyes and despite my best efforts to hide the pain I'm certain he saw it, because for a split second he also faltered and I saw the pain in his own.

"Will this ever get any easier" I looked at my feet then, unable to stand his penetrating gaze "us being apart I mean"

"Never my love" he tilted my chin up and kissed me till I nearly forgot all about any pain I was feeling, I weaved my hands in his hair and he pulled away.

"Bella" he breathed out "I need to leave, Emmett and Jasper are getting rowdy and as much as the exhibitionist in me would love to continue this I really don't think my mother or sisters would enjoy it" he smiled back at his family, kissed me on the head then turned and walked away. Esme walked over to me and grabbed my hand; though the gesture was simple it conveyed something more, it showed her unconditional love and concern for me.

"Bella, you'll be fine, we'll keep you so busy you'll barely even notice he's left"

"You promise?"

"I promise, girls do you think you can live up to that?"

"Of course!" Alice cheered

"I'll try" Rose said trying to sound bored but something about her tone hinted at excitement.

"Alright girls, let's plan this wedding!" Esme said excitedly and everyone eyed her curiously

"What, its the first time in so long that I've gotten to plan a wedding for someone who isn't Rosalie, and no offence my darling daughter sometimes our idea's to differ dramatically but something tells me Bella will have no problem with my idea of a wedding" Esme tilted her head up proudly and went to sit down at the table.

I laughed at her enthusiasm, I've never gotten to see this side of Esme and I really enjoy it.

"Esme is right Bella, but don't forget that you did promise me I could plan this wedding" Alice put on her signature pout and I just rolled my eyes.

"Alice you and Esme can both plan the wedding, you know I really don't care"

"I wish you would care Bella" we both turned to Rosalie with similar shocked expressions.

"I just mean that this is a big deal, this is your wedding as a human with your family and your friends, possibly the last time some of them will even see you as human Bella, and think about your parents...and Edward!"

"Rose...of course I care, I just don't really care how we get there, its all really just a means to an end anyways."

"What a bleak way of putting it Bella, are you sure you're even still human because you really have the role of the selfish vamp down perfectly" she shook her head and left to join Esme at the table.

I turned to look at Alice who was staring at Rose sitting with Esme. I didn't know that Rosalie even cared this much about any of this.

"Alice, I didn't mean to offend anyone, you know I care"

"Bella of course I know you care! I've seen the look on your face when you finally put on your dress, and trust me you care even if you're not ready to show it. Rosalie is just, well Rosalie when we have sometime maybe one of us can explain it to you"

"Okay..."

"Now lets get to it, Esme has been itching for some girl time, she practically threw Carlisle out of the house today"

------

The girls continued to flip threw the pages of the never ending stack of catalogue's, occasionally tearing a page out or showing me something of interest, my reactions generally consisted of nods and smiles, all the dresses and flowers really looked the same to me, but the page that Esme suddenly tossed at me knocked me out of my robotic automated response trance. It had to be one of the sexiest pieces of lingerie I had ever seen, it was a beautiful white authentic style corset with sapphire blue detailing, a sweet heart neckline and a full lace up back, it was beautiful and I knew if I got it Edward would love it.

"Finally something has caught your attention!" Esme teased and of course I blushed.

"It's beautiful" I ran my fingers down the side of the picture wondering how it would look on me.

"Perfect!" Alice screeched "It's perfect Bella, it fits under your dress perfectly, and the look on his face when he see's you in it..."

"Really he likes it?"

The three of them laughed suddenly "Bella, anything skin tight that pushes out your boobs and accentuates your ass is good in his books" Alice never fails to mortify me but the musical sound of their laughter was contagious.

"Bella come on you must know by now how hot he thinks you are; I've seen some of the stuff that Alice has got with you"

"Oh god..." now I'm beyond mortified.

"Bella, I realise this may seem strange but...how are things between you and Edward in the bedroom"

"Oh god, oh god...just kill me now"

"I don't think Edward would approve of that" Alice joked

"Come on you got to give us something here Bella" Rosalie pushed

"I don't know, isn't it wrong to kiss and tell?"

The three of them gasped "Bella, I already consider myself like a mother to you, mothers and daughters and sisters talk about these things."

"I don't know Esme I wouldn't want to betray Edwards trust."

"Oh come on Bella do you honestly think that right now the boys aren't having the exact same discussion?!"

I thought about that for a minute, I don't think Edward would talk about that part of our relationship, but then again Jasper and Emmett can be extremely persuasive.

"Ughh fine, what do you even want to know?"

"Try to sound more enthusiastic Bella this will be fun!" sure it will Esme.

"So how far have you gone Bella?"

"You already know the answer to that question Alice."

"Yes, but Esme and Rosalie don't."

"Well...we haven't gone all the way obviously, Edward is pretty old fashioned, but...this is so embarrassing"

"Bella don't be embarrassed"

"Okay, well I guess oral sex is as far as the two of us have gone"

"I knew it, so how is he?"

"Rosalie!" Esme yelled

"What? I want to know if after all these years of listening little brother has something to work with."

"He's pretty fantastic to be honest"

"Is he a considerate lover?" As if I'm speaking about this with Esme.

"Very much so, Esme"

"Bella tell them about testing your pain limits and blood play!"

"ALICE!!" I shrieked

"BELLA!!" Esme shrieked

"Nice!" Rosalie winked

"Bella, that is very dangerous! You must be careful, I'm all for the two of you enjoying each others bodies but pain limits and blood play?! With a vampire? You really do have a death wish."

"Esme I promise you that we're being careful this is all very new to us we're taking things slow, really I promise you know he would never let any harm come to me and I can also promise you that so far our sexual relationship is very satisfying and I would be extremely grateful if we could end this conversation" I sucked in ragged gasps of breath and blushed a fierce shade of red.

The three of them laughed at me and Esme smiled sweetly

"Of course darling, but we must must must revisit this conversation after the two of you...consummate you're relationship" I've never heard Esme giggle before, it was adorable.

"Fine, but we're done for now"

"For now!" the three of them said together and I just sighed. I pulled out the phone Edward gave me to check the time, it was nearly 8:30, I can't believe we spent the entire day doing this. I yawned and my stomach startled to grumble embarrassingly loud.

"I think we need to feed her"

"Rosalie she's not an animal"

"Whatever" Rosalie went back to being disinterested.

"Bella are you hungry?"

"Honestly, I'm starving"

"Well this is perfect timing then"

I stared at her confused until I heard Emmetts booming voice coming from the front landing.

"Did somebody order a pizza?"

Emmett ran into the room and dropped the pizza in front of me, Jasper, Carlisle, and then Edward followed. He came to my side immediately and I stared up at him shocked and pleased.

"You're back early"

"We decided to stay close"

"Whatever Eddie, we really just didn't want to spend the night with Mr. Lonely" Jasper taunted playfully.

He looked at me with completely devotion and smiled at me, to most I'm sure his full grin would be menacing but I found it beautiful.

"What can I say I missed you my love"

"He was practically blubbering like a baby, Swan"

"Emmett" Carlisle warned.

"Oh come on Carlisle, you we're being one of the guys earlier"

"Yes son, but we're in the presence of ladies now" He stood behind Esme and massaged her shoulders.

"Whatever, so you girls are still party planning, how's the graduation party going?" Alice glared at Emmett, of course she would keep this from me.

"I was just about to tell Bella about it, thanks Em" Emmett smiled and shrugged her shoulders and Alice just looked at me with the most pathetic puppy dog eyes ever.

"Whatever you guys, I seriously don't care anymore" It was true, if this is what Cullen's did, then I'd be damned if I was going to ruin any of it with a bad attitude anymore.

"Good because the invites have already been sent out, it's in a week and there are just a few minor details that still need to be nailed out but otherwise we're all set, oh Bella you're going to love it!"

"I'm sure I will" Edward placed his hand on my lower back urging me out of the room.

"If you don't mind Bella and I have some unfinished business to attend to" I heard the cat calls that erupted from Jasper and Emmett but I just ignored them, _get used to it Bella._

"My sweet sweet Bella" his voice was nothing but a husky murmur in my ear "if I recall correctly you passed out on me last night, I was wondering if we could pick up where we left off?"

"You don't need to ask" I turn around and squeeze the ever growing bulge in his pants and he moans. I wonder if I could record that and put it as the ringtone on my phone, I can tell you one thing you would most definitely never find me silencing a call.

* * *

Sorry i left you hanging, i love writing smut scenes but sometimes it can get a little repetitive, but i promise you there will be smut. up next is the grad part alice planned, theres a jessica run in (i think its funny) and finally the scene that gets us back to Bella enjoying certain aspects of a BDSM lifestyle and some mild blood play, as far as chapters after that...i'm not entirely sure what i have planned so im just going to go with the flow. I have an outtake from this chapter of the boys hunting trip and the conversation they have, if i get around to editing it i might post it 3

thank you for your patience with me.

love you all

-Kaitlyn


	15. She Had it Coming

Disclaimer: As per always, i dont own them

Another death in the family has left me completely devastated, but i'm getting back on my feet. I havent had much of a chance to reply to all of your feedback and comments but i appreciate it all so much and im really glad to see some of you giving me input and ideas in regards to what you'd like to see happen! i have an idea of where this story will go from now on so thank you.

This chapter is a little longer than usual so just a heads up there.

* * *

_**Edward Point of View**_

The Entire week Alice kept Bella busy doing things. This also meant she kept Bella from me. Time for me has little meaning but this week was dreadfully slow without being able to enjoy the physical side to our relationship. I was scared at first, I still am honestly, but I can handle where we are currently, what scares me the most is what I know Bella is going to start asking of me; to test her limits further. God I want nothing more then to do that, but I've already allowed myself to go this far and I would rather die a thousand deaths than spoil any of this. I'm probably the only "17" year old male afraid to fuck the woman he loves, _you're not the average 17 year old Edward, most boys can't snap their significant others like twigs._

I spent the majority of the week thinking of ways to progress further, to get to a place where I can be certain Bella is just as satisfied as I am, and the only thing I can think of is to let Bella take the reins for the time being, I will be dominant when it's appropriate and feasible but for now I think the ball needs to stay in Bella's court. I would love to push her further, to blur the lines of pleasure and pain, to taste her blood safely, however this is much too new to the both of us, and I am not capable of making these decisions. My previously dormant hormones are wreaking havoc on my body these days and all I want to do is take her any way I can. My fantasies are borderline violent lately and they always end with Bella screaming in pain...or pleasure I'm not sure anymore, how terrible is that? Fuck.

I walked down the stairs of my home and gazed absentmindedly, well as absentmindedly as a vampire can, at all the decorations Alice put together. I must give her credit she does know how to throw a party, the boys and I stayed home from yesterday to set everything up, though we hardly needed the whole day, we removed all the furniture from the main rooms and installed a light up dance floor in the foyer of the house. I tried to tell Alice it was ridiculous to have a dance floor in the foyer, but she insisted that she wanted people to be thrown into the party immediately and that the other rooms would be for food and people who merely wished to socialize. Regardless, this party was sure to be a hit, I feel like something interesting is going to happen tonight.

The graduation ceremony went along smoothly, I could tell it had all really snuck up on Bella but I hope she knows I'm willing to give her all the time she needs. I felt sad briefly during it all knowing that she would have to relive this over and over again and that this would be one of the last milestones in Bella's life Charlie would ever get to see. He loves her so much, I keep begging Alice to tell me if he's okay after Bella's changed but she keeps telling me she can't see anything clearly, which leads all of us to only one logical conclusion, wolves.

It's 7 o'clock now, people are scheduled to start arriving at 8:30, I need to go pick up Bella who thankfully was allowed to dress herself tonight, so if I'm lucky she'll take pity on me and wear something Ill fitting and completely asexual. Though after our recent decent into intimacy I find it difficult for her ever not to be sexy, I heard that sex does that to people that you can see it on their face, Bella wears sex well. I waved goodbye to Alice on the way out and hopped into the comfortable confines of my Volvo, but even inside I could still hear her.

"Edward you bring her straight back! No funny business, I can see what you want to do and trust me, just wait on it okay?"

I growled so loudly the windows shook. I fucking hate it when she does that, its pure manipulation; she knows I will almost always listen to her.

"Fine Alice" and with that I take off like a bat out of hell. The drive to Bella's took me about twenty minutes, I assured myself that it could have taken less, but with the news of the graduation party the cops of Forks are on the prowl tonight.

I Pulled into the driveway and idled the car, already hearing Bella making a dash for the front door I quickly darted out of the car to be there for her. When Bella opened the door she took my breath away, either Alice has really rubbed off on her or she never gave her enough credit in the first place. I could tell Alice had bought the clothes for her but the way it was put together was so completely Bella it melted my frozen heart. The dress was my favourite shade of blue, and it had this tiered effect that accentuate all of Bella's curves perfectly, it was very low cut in the front and very short but it still remained tasteful. Alice would have paired this dress with black stilettos and sparkly jewellery but not my Bella; she paired it with an old pair of sneakers and a leather jacket. She was perfect.

I grabbed her hand and kissed each of her delicate fingers. "You look amazing"

"Amazingly silly, this dress is so Alice I thought it could use a little bit more me"

"No need to explain, it looks wonderful" she grimaced at my words.

"I probably look ridiculous"

"Bella, you look sexy and most importantly you look like you, not Alice's my size Barbie"

"Thank you" she laced her fingers with mine and we walked to the car.

I drive slower when Bella is in the car with me, but soon enough the slowness will drive her mad.

"You know, I was told to behave myself and bring you straight back to our home"

"Really?"

"Yes, and despite everything, something tells me that just this once I probably should behave myself"

"Hmm"

"You're not very talkative tonight Bella, is everything okay?"

"Oh I'm fine, just something Charlie said to me earlier has been bugging me" Jacob, it's always Jacob.

"Jacob."

"He's having a really hard time, Billy said he's been acting out and causing a lot of problems for the pack and the elders"

"Bella whatever his problem is you really must stop blaming yourself" Her eyes are nearly overflowing with tears now.

"But it's my entire fault, it always will be and I'm scared I will start hating him for all of this, I'm terrible" I reached up to wipe away a tear that fell from her eye.

"Bella nothing is your fault, and if Jacob truly cares for you he will come around, he just needs to get this all out of his system"

She nodded at me and as we began to pull into the driveway all traces of sadness nearly disappeared completely from her face.

"Oh. My. God."

Alice outdid herself, as per usual; she had Emmett and Jasper stringing little white lights in the trees for hours.

"She's never been one for minimalism"

"I know, but this...it's like a scene from a movie"

Her mouth hung open and I let out a laugh "a movie?"

"Shut up! You know like a scene from one of those teen movies"

"That makes sense, seeing as how all these unsuspecting teenagers are walking into impending doom"

"Ah yes, the bad vampires lure the naive teens of forks to their house for a supposed graduation party only to feed on them till dawn, _Blood and Sequins_, it'd be a total flop."

_Edward come one already!_

"Ugh, come on Bella, Alice is waiting"

I glanced over at Bella expecting her to have that familiar look of dread on her face whenever she was subjected to any of Alice's antics, but she was already opening the door to the car, and had the loveliest smile on her face. Huh.

We made our way into the house, and I didn't take my eyes off of Bella once, I was fixated on her reactions to everything. The lights, the candles, the dance floor, the people, she was drinking in everything, and I was drinking in her.

We swiftly made our way past the dance floor and out of the foyer and the second Angela saw Bella she immediately had to come up to her to speak with her.

"Hey Bella, hey Edward!" I nodded at her and Bella flashed her a smile

"Hey Ang"

"Thanks so much for throwing us the party Bella, such an awesome idea on your part!" oh boy.

"What? No no Ang, this was all Alice I had no-"

"But the invitations, they said" time to interrupt.

"Sorry to interrupt Angela, but there's a song coming up next and Bella mentioned something about dancing"

"Oh yeah, no problem Edward" Angela winked and Bella looked up at me confused.

"Edward, am I hosting this party?"

"Maybe"

"Ughhhh you could have said something"

"I know but you were being so cooperative I didn't want to chance it" I kissed her nose and she made a rather audible groan, a sound of total disgust, I didn't think kissing her nose was so offensive.

"What? Bella I'm sorry"

"No, Jessica is walking over"

There had been so many people I hadn't even noticed Jessica, usually I'm always on alert for her thoughts as they are particularly vulgar where I am concerned. Tonight her thoughts were no exception. Apparently she thought tonight was her last big chance to push Bella out of the picture. Fuck.

Jessica traipsed over to Bella; she was clearly inebriated and pushed Bella out of the way before latching on to my waist.

"Edweeerrrdddd" she slurred, her breath was repulsive, I glanced over at Bella and I'm sure she could see the horror on my face, but Bella looked...amused?

"Jessica please" I said sternly

"puhlease what baybay?" her use of the word baby made my stomach lurch

"Please stop this, no need to embarrass yourself even further" I saw Alice appear behind Jessica and Bella, but her thoughts were a jumble of song lyrics, The Distillers? Angry girl music. Something's up.

"But Edward, see ifs ya'd just kiss me" she glared over her shoulder at Bella "you'd see that she's nothin'. Nothin' at all"

"Jessi-" suddenly she was planting sloppy kisses all over my face. Her forwardness surprised me and with all the anger coursing through my body right now I didn't dare touch her for fear that I'd just totally annihilate her frail body.

I needed to calm down and gently, very gently, push her away, her kisses were disgusting and she tasted like alcohol and cigarettes. The only thing I was aware of was Bella, I didn't close my eyes and I could see nearly every emotion flash across her face. Suddenly she began floating closer and closer towards us until she was standing square behind Jessica.

"mmhhhm" Bella cleared her throat and tapped Jessica on the shoulder with a dainty finger.

Jessica stopped her assault on me and turned around

"Whaddaya want Bella?"

Bella smirked evilly "For you to get your hands off of my fiancé" but before Jessica could respond I watched Bella's right hand gracefully fly up and then make contact with Jessica's nose. Jessica's shriek rose above the heavy beats of the music, and I smelt the blood before either of the girls saw it, and I whispered for Emmett to quickly remove Jasper from the room. Bella stared at Jessica with wide eyes and an open mouth, clearly shocked at what she had done. The blood started pouring down Jessica's face and Bella turned bright red. All I could think about in that exact moment was how badly I wanted to fuck Bella, I had never seen her get so angry and all I wanted to do was tap into her emotional reservoir and experience everything and anything she could give me. Bella's voice brought me back to reality.

'Jessica...I'm so sorry" Bella you have nothing to apologize for I wanted to say.

"Ugh!!! MIKE!" Jessica squealed, and sure enough Mike rushed to her side

"Jessica please" Bella offered once more

"Leave me alone!" Jessica cupped her hands over her nose and ran out of the room with Mike trailing behind her.

Bella stared at me with the same wide eyes.

"I cant believe I did that...is it broken? Oh god I'm a monster, I was just so jealous and sick of it all, I lost it!" I smiled at her and she furrowed her brow.

"Bella she had it coming" Bella shrugged and the corner of her mouth twisted up ever so slightly.

"How's your hand you hit her pretty hard?"

Bella rubbed her knuckles and her face twisted up in pain "It's okay"

"Come on let's get you some ice"

I grabbed her undamaged hand and the two of use weaved our way through the crowds of people until we made it to the kitchen, I could already here my siblings in there talking about what went down, the second Bella and I walked into the kitchen Emmett's face lit up.

"Nice right hook swan!"

Bella blushed again and leaned against the counter "Here's an ice pack for your hand Bella" Alice sashayed over to her and wrapped the ice pack around Bella's hand with a towel.

"Thanks guys" Bella mumbled.

"Bells, really though where did you learn how to hit like that?"

"Her dad is the chief of police Emmett, don't you think he would have taught her a thing or two?" Rosalie interjected.

"I think the leather jacket has gone to her head, she thinks she's a rebel now" Jasper said with a smile on his face and everyone laughed, except Bella. I looked at her and all the color had drained from her face.

"Oh god, Jasper I'm so sorry, I didn't even think about it, the blood, are you okay?"

Jasper snorted "Bella I'm fine, Emmett got me out of there in plenty of time, but even so I'm pretty sure I could have resisted Stanley's blood, she was totally trashed". He walked over to Bella and put his arm around her "but next time you decide to engage in blood sports, just give me a heads up, I might want to play too" he gave her a little squeeze and walked back over to Alice's side.

As Bell held the ice pack to her hand I kept going over what I saw in her tonight, the anger, the passion, the fierceness in her eyes, it was all making me incredibly aroused. I need her to be indestructible and immortal for my own selfish purposes, to be able to experience those emotions first hand with Bella...well that gives forever an entirely new meaning. I need her, badly.

"Umm guys, lets get back to party" Jasper said uncomfortably, finally having enough of dealing with my current emotions.

The room quickly cleared out and I moved to lean beside Bella against the counter. I held her hand up and removed the ice pack and inspected it. I know I should be concerned about her injuries, and really I am, but right now all I can think about is Bella and how warm she feels next to me. I started to massage her hand as gently as I could and Bella let out a tiny moan. Oh god Bella, don't do that my sanity is hanging by a thread right now.

I lifted her hand to my face and held it against my cheek and she sighed.

"That feels nice"

"Well, it's good to know my cold marble exterior is good for something"

"Edward..." she warned and I held her hand even closer to me loving the warmth she provides.

"Bella, forgive me?"

Before she could answer I threw her over my shoulder and ran her up to my bedroom. I swiftly placed her on the bed and once I was satisfied that the door was secure I jumped on top of Bella so I was straddling her, careful though to bear the brunt of my weight.

"Edward" she said breathlessly and I began to kiss down her jaw and neck, I carefully slipped her jacket off and tossed it onto my couch. The couch, I can't wait to take Bella on the couch, I groaned at all the mental images being conjured up. I flipped us around so Bella was on top of me and I captured her mouth with a kiss, my kiss was rough and unrelenting. I started to undo the Zipper on her dress when I felt her grasp my hands.

"Bella please, I need you I don't care about anything, fuck honourable intentions" I started to push the straps down her shoulders but she stopped my ministrations.

"Edward you don't mean that"

"Bella tonight, when I saw that all that emotion in you all I could think about was fucking you"

She blushed at my words but I can smell how aroused she's getting.

"Edward...I can't believe I'm saying this but we agreed to wait, that was the deal"

"Ughhhh" I groaned and pulled her to hold her close to my body

She lifted her head up and smiled at me "I want to try something"

I released her from my iron grip and she rolled off the bed and walked over to my night stand. She opened the drawer and looked back at me and winked before slipping off her dress and shoes. Once she returned to the bed I noticed the pinwheel in her hand, the first toy we played with together.

"My turn" she smiled seductively and climbed on top of me to straddle my thighs, she made quick work of removing my shirt, and I helped her with my pants. Once the majority of our clothing was removed she started running her hands up and down my chest, exploring the planes of my body.

"Bella" I moaned

"Mmm I love that sound Edward, its so fucking sexy" she threw her head back and ground her hips into my own. She picked up the pinwheel and looked into my eyes, as if asking for permission and I nodded at her.

She slowly started the run the pinwheel down the center of my chest, the sensation was barely there, I could tell she was unsure of this so I played her role this time.

"Harder Bella" she smiled at me and pressed the pinwheel harder into my skin, the sensation isn't as strong as it would be for her, its a ticklish feeling, but I still find it extremely erotic. She continued to use the pinwheel on different parts of my body and by the time she crawls up to my chest again I'm so hard I'm pretty sure that all the venom in my body is in my cock right now and I know she can feel it.

I grabbed onto her hips and thrust against her barely clothed body and she rewarded me with a loud moan.

"Edward, I want you to taste me again" like she'd even have to ask me. I flipped her around again so that I'm on top and I slowly started to slither down her body before she wound her fingers in my hair and pulled up.

"No not there" I cocked an eyebrow at her

"My blood Edward, I want you to taste it again" oh dear god.

"Bella..."

"Edward you know you want to" she bit her bottom lip and stared at me intently. Slowly she traced her finger up my chest and neck, stopping a moment at my chin, and then continued on gently tracing the contours of my lips with. Without warning she increased the pressure willing me to open my mouth. I closed my eyes and she applied even more pressure and with a sigh I gave in and parted my lips. Her warm finger in my mouth felt incredible, she grazed her finger carefully over my teeth, testing their sharpness. With a sigh of her own Bella pushed her finger roughly down against my bottom teeth; I could hear her flesh tearing and I swallowed back all the venom that started to flood my mouth, instinctively I bit down on her finger and began to suck at the blood that flowed from her. Bella released a gasp and I opened my eyes to see how much pain I just caused but her head was tossed back and she looked exquisite. I closed my eyes again and relished in the taste of her; the perfect bouquet. I was losing myself, the flow of venom was getting harder to suppress, and I needed to stop. I grabbed her arm; hard enough to leave bruises I'm sure, and pulled her away from me gasping for air, but all I got was more Bella.

"Bella" I said roughly, my throat ablaze.

"Do I really taste that good?"

"Fuck, Bella, you have no idea"

"You were moaning the entire time" the fact that Bella trusts me enough to do that overwhelms me.

"I love you Isabella Swan"

"I love you too, now shut up and get me a Band-Aid!"

Before she could even blink I got the Band-Aid and sealed off her tiny wound with it.

"Are you tired love?" she bit her bottom lip again and shook her head.

"I'm not done with you yet Cullen"

"Yes ma'am!"

Bella crawled between my legs and my cock instantly got even harder when she looked up at me from beneath her thick lashes. She pulled my boxers down freeing my cock and she licked her lips and wasted now time taking me into her mouth.

"Fuck Bella" I ground out "your mouth feels amazing"

She moaned and the humming sensation went straight through me. She continued to suck up and down my shaft, dragging her teeth along me, but I wanted to be fully inside of her so grasped her head and as carefully as I could I pushed her head down and thrust up feeling myself hitting the back of her throat. She let out a small gagging sound and my cock swelled even more.

"Shit Bella, I'm going to come soon" She adjusted what she was doing so she could swallow my cock entirely. Fuck she's too good at this. She sped up her movement and cupped my balls in her hands and I was done for it.

"BELLA, UGHHHH" I came in long hot spurts down her throat and she swallowed every last drop. She gave me one last hard suck and released me with a pop, smiling as my cock fell against my stomach.

"Delicious"

"You little minx" I grabbed her and easily pulled her up to lay on my chest, her breathing began to regulate and once she had calmed down I realized that now was the time to ask her what I'd wanted to earlier.

"Bella?"

"Mhm?"

"I want to watch you" she lifted her head up and stared at me.

"Watch me do what?"

"Touch yourself" the smell of her blush is always so overpowering.

"W-what?"

"You heard me Bella"

"I don't know if I can" silly girl or course you can.

"Please?" I kissed her with all the passion her body could take and didn't release her until I knew she was starving for air.

"Okay" she rolled off of me and propped herself up on the pillows beside me and I in turn moved to sit on my knees in front of her.

She slowly slipped off her panties and nervously moved her finger up to her dripping centre. She traced gentle circles around her clit and let out a strangled moan, she's been dying for relief all night I bet.

"Harder Bella, if it was me you'd want me to touch you harder" she started rubbing her clit with determination and her moans almost became screams. Her arousal was washing over me, I was drenched in her, and the image of her fingers touching herself was almost making me jealous, I need to be inside of her too, making her cum. As Bella continued to rub her clit I reached up and thrust two fingers inside of her and she gasped, staring at me with a shocked looked on her face.

"Don't stop Bella" She threw her head back and continued to roughly circle her clit and I quickly picked up on her rhythm. Her heart rate became even more erratic and I could feel her start to contract around my fingers. I was painfully hard again and if she didn't come soon, there was a strong chance my resolve would crack and I'd burry myself in her.

"Now Bella" I growled threw gritted teeth.

"Uuggghh, FUCK" she screamed as I skilfully curled my fingers upwards. She came all over my hand and I had to fight the urge to lick all of her off of my fingers.

Bella's hands flopped at her side and she struggled to catch her breath, there was a heavy layer of sweat covering her body and she was flushed, so I curled up next to her knowing she'd appreciate the coolness my body could provide.

"Bella that was amazing"

"You're telling me" she snuggled closer into my side.

"Umm, Edward?"

"Yes Bella?"

"Do you think anyone hear us?" I laughed and stroked her cheek.

"Oh you know, only Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, and Alice, nobody else heard a thing" She pinched my side and I feigned being in pain.

"Ughh stupid heightened senses; I don't even want to know what Emmett is thinking"

"Bella its okay don't worry" Though Emmett's thought are completely filthy at the moment.

"You know I really can't wait till I'm strong enough to take down Emmett." I could feel her smiling against my chest.

"Me either love" it will happen soon Bella, so soon.

* * *

Next chapter will be done as soon as possible. i didn't do a whole big graduation scene in this chapter so im sorry if you wanted that, but i figured i'm writing the wedding soon so i could kinda skip over the grad thing because its pretty basic. I said it before but i really love all of your comments, reviews, suggestions, kind words, just everything. you're all really awesome. Up next i was either going to toss in another human experience (suggestions welcome) or just some cullen+bella bonding time and bachelor/bachelorette parties and then bringing the jacob issue back up again. I know some of you might like it all to be a surprise but i figure if i give you a little info you can tell me to squash an idea before i start to write it.

Thanks for being patient with me.

love you all.

-K


End file.
